More Than This A One Direction Yaoi
by Xyya-Chan
Summary: A One direction Ziall focused fic with some Larry Stylinson. Made this for my friend but then I was like whatthehell I'll upload it here too Rated M for lemons ;3 enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**I don't want to**

Those eyes, that hair, those soft, precious, plump red lips, glazed with a

chap-stick sheen that made Niall bite his own lip wantingly.

**I don't want to**

But Zayn was a guy, and his best friend nonetheless. It wouldn't be right,

it would just mess things up.

**I don't want to let you know how much...**

But maybe...

**I want you...**

What if it did work out... What if everything went perfectly and everyone

loved them the same?

**Don't come near me**

_'Come on Niall, you can do it, he's right there. Walk up to him like the _

_man you are and turn him around and kiss those lips you've long awaited.'_

**I don't trust you**

_'No...,' he stopped himself. 'It'll be weird... If he doesn't respond _

_well... You're just setting yourself up for failure.'_

**I don't trust the way you thrill me...**

_'No... I have to... I need to know.'_

**When I touch you**

He took a deep breath getting up from the white hotel couch and headed to

the kitchen where his crush of nearly two years stood cooking a pot of ramen

noodles and swaying his hips to the imaginary beat in his head as he always did.

Niall was so observant of people it made him feel like a creep.

All of this was going through his head as he took a few cautious steps into

the kitchen area. In his head he rehearsed it a little differently.

_'Niall stormed into the kitchen like the manly man he is. His manly _

_footsteps shook the entire building as he marched his manly way confidently into _

_that kitchen area. Scooping Zayn into his manly man arms, he placed a perfect _

_passionate kiss on hid friends lips- only now they were more than friends _

_because Zayn was kissing back. _

_'OH NIALL, MY MANLY HERO!' Zayn sung as he cried tears of joy. 'I LOVE _

_YOU!' '_

Unfortunately, the man that he pictured being for this moment hid away in a

tower of fear so he looked more like a lost puppy.

This was it, the moment of truth, the time when he would finally know if

Zayn felt the same way. A few more steps and he would find out if-

"Hey Zayn, what flavor Ramen is that?" Harry asked, happily walking into

the room.

_'Of all the times Harry, OF ALL THE TIMES WHY DID YOU HAVE TO ASK HIM SUCH _

_A SILLY QUESTION RIGHT NOW?'_ Niall thought to himself, walking out of the room

and plopping back on the couch defeated.

"Regular, why?" Zayn stopped swinging his hips.

"Just wondering, it smells really good," Harry answered with a smile and

looked over at a defeated Niall. "Hey Ni, what's wrong?" Niall's disappointment must've shown on his face.

"Nothing, just... Thinking," _'Harry you're such a cock block!'_ he thought.

"Okay... Me and Lou are gonna go down to the pool, you guys wanna come?"

"Sure, let me just eat this soup. Is Liam coming?" Zayn said.

"I'm actually just about to ask him. What about you Ni, you in?"

"Yeah, I'll be down in a second." Of course Niall wasn't gonna let the

opportunity to see his crush half naked pass him by.

Harry went back to his room and in no time he was back in his swim trunks

with a towel, louis and Liam by his side. They left and finally Niall and Zayn

were alone.

"Hey Ni, can I borrow a pair of swim trunks?"

"Sure, I'll go get some."

Niall picked out a pair of blue swim shorts and put on a red pair. He

purposely grabbed the blue ones for Zayn because they were a little snug.

"Here," Niall said, draping them across Zayn's chair as he sat next to him

at the counter.

"Thanks. This ramen is great!" Zayn exclaimed, slurping up noodles.

Niall giggled at his silly friend. "Oh Zay, I love you."

"Hm?" more noodles being slurped up.

_'SHIT! WHAT DID I JUST SAY?' _Niall thought, his heart speeding up. "Um I-I

love um r-ramen! Yeah... Heh..."

"Me too! Would you like some?" Zayn held out a spoonful.

"S-sure" Niall blushed as his friend slid the spoon in his mouth. An

indirect kiss, Niall could feel his cheeks heating up.

Zayn finished the bowl and put it in the sink. He stood up and said "Close

your eyes."

The blonde haired boy obeyed ands before he knew it, Zayn was changed.

Standing there with his shirt off, that slim body, those sexy hips, Niall could

barely stand it. He stood up, his shirt still on and Zayn chuckled.

"Take it off Nialler!" He teased and Niall blushed.

"I'm not comfortable taking my shirt off in front of people"

"Come on Ni," Zayn said, both giggling as Zayn gripped the bottom of Niall's

shirt and started pulling it up as the both play-fought, Zayn trying to pull the

shirt off and Niall trying to keep it on.

Zayn tugged and finally got it above Niall's head, both of their hands up in

the air, chest-to-naked-chest, face-to-blushing-face. Their giggling stopped as

they both caught each others eyes and the reality of the situation hit them.

Niall gulped and they both blushed as an invisible force drew their faces closer

and closer until-

"Zayn? Have you seen my phone?"

Zayn and Niall quickly pulled apart as Liam came in to the kitchen.

"What? Um no, sorry dude" Zayn said as Niall sat down.

Liam looked at the counter and sighed with relief. "Here it is!" He picked

up his cellphone and looked at the two blushing boys. "You guys coming or what?"

"Y-yeah...c-come on Zayn" Niall said, collecting himself. _'Liam! WHY NOW?' _

He thought as all three boys walked into the elevator.

Niall stole quick glances at his crush and swore Zayn was doing the same.

"There you guys are!" Harry said as he swam to the boys when they were

finally at the pool. Niall's nostrils filled with the smell of chlorine and he

slowly made his way into the cool water.

Niall jumped in from the side, splashing them all and Niall hugged himself

at the cold sting of water. Zayn noticed and smirked as he dove in from the

diving board, cutting through the water like a fish. He came up in front of

Niall. The all chuckled as Zayn opened his arms wide and said "gimme a hug,"

obviously wanting to get Niall wet.

"Nooo," Niall whined as he hugged himself, giggling and blushing slightly

as beads of water dripped from Zayn's raven locks and slid down his toned chest.

He hugged the blonde boy and Niall shivered. The only warm thing was his cheeks

and heart. The rest of him was freezing cold. Zayn hugged him a little longer

than normal and blushed when he pulled away.

The boys swam and joked and played for a while until finally returning to

their hotel room. They all went to their rooms to change. Niall dried his hair

and slid his swim shorts off. Just as he bent over to pull a clean pair of

shorts on, Zayn walked in. Niall quickly stood up, pulling the shorts up when he

realized his bare ass was on display for Zayn. He adjusted himself and turned

around to see Zayn covering his eyes. Blushing, he said "it's okay, I-I'm

clothed."

Zayn uncovered his eyes and held out a wet pair of swim shorts. "Just

wanted to return these... I-I should've knocked... S-sorry."

"I-It's fine," Niall took the swim shorts and threw them in his hamper.

Zayn sat on Niall's bed as Niall grabbed a shirt from his closet and pulled

it on. He sat next to his friend and looked at his floor.

Zayn looked over at the blonde, studying his features. _'So cute,' _he

thought to himself. "Hey Nialler..."

"Yeah?"

"N-nothing... I was just thinking..." He looked back at the floor.

Niall looked up at his friend. "Tell me..."

"It's just... You're... You make... I-... You're..." He looked up at Niall

and into those crystal orbs. "Special..."

Niall could feel his heart beating faster, he couldn't hold it in any

longer, he just wanted to kiss Zayn right here, his lips ached for the others'

company. "Oh...? H-how so...?" He could feel himself getting closer and closer.

"You make me feel..." Their heads gravitated even closer and he was

whispering now. "Special..."

Here it is, they're so close, Niall could feel the butterflies in his chest

as they were about to-

"Hey you guys want anything from taco bell?" The door swung open as they

both pulled apart quickly.

_'DAMMIT LOUIS! WHY IS EVERYONE SUCH A COCKBLOCK TODAY?'_ Niall thought.

"Um n-no thanks Lou." Zayn replied.

"Cool. Harry and I are going there, I guess we'll eat there. We've got our

disguises and body guards so I guess we'll be fine. Might catch a movie too so

we'll be home later."

"Where's Liam?" I asked.

"He's out cold. But he's gotta meet that girl at 6:30 at the Roosevelt

Hotel so, can you wake him up then? I think they're going on a late-night date"

He winked.

"Will do," Zayn said.

Harry appeared behind Louis. "Come on Louuu, it's getting laaate," he

whined

"Alright Hazza. Bye guys,"

"Bye, have fun on your little date," Zayn winked playfully.

Harry and Louis's eyes widened as harry stuttered. "D-date? I-it's not a

date! W-w-what are you talking about?"

Zayn chuckled. "I'm kidding Haz."

"Oh...heh... S-so was I..." The two left and Niall was a bit confused.

"What was that about?" Niall asked and looked at the clock which read 6:15.

"I dunno but what do you wanna do?" Zayn said and plopped back onto the

bed.

"Ummm well let's wake Liam up and go from there."

"Sounds good." Zayn helped Niall up and the blonde blushed at his touch.

they woke their friend up and helped him get ready. He told them it was a date

that a fan won on a radio station. He seemed excited. Liam was always excited to

meet fans.

They sent him off with their manager and they finally had the room all to

themselves.

"So Zay, now what?" Niall asked, plopping onto the couch.

"Hmm... I dunno... Wanna watch a movie or something?"

"Sure, like what?"

"Um I dunno, Zombieland?"

"Sure."

Zayn popped in the movie and sat maybe a little too close to Niall. At one

point Niall got a bit startled and grabbed Zayn's arm. Zayn smiled at the cute

blonde and held him. Whenever a scary part came on they held each other. During

the middle when Columbus and the girl who's name slipped Niall's mind were about

to kiss, it reminded him of Zayn and all the times they'd almost kissed, or so

it seemed to Niall, maybe his mind was just tricking him. But all those times

were interrupted but now they were alone, together, holding each other. Now was

his chance.

He looked up and noticed Zayn was looking down at him the whole time. Zayn

turned his head back to the screen and Niall noticed that his friend had been

stroking his hair. It was calming. Zayn looked back down at him when he noticed

he wasn't looking away. They stared into each others eyes as Zayn swallowed hard

and Niall bit his lip in anticipation for what was to come next.

"Zayn..." Niall whispered, not even realizing it.

**I don't want to**

"Yes...?" Zayn whispered, their eyes never left each others.

This was it. Zayn brought his head down closer and Niall could feel the

raven's breath on his lips as he whispered nervously, "...kiss me..."

**Love you**

"...What?" A confused Zayn looked at his friend in slight shock.

**But I do.**

* * *

**Okay so hi :3 **

**It's a bit dramatic but I hope you enjoyed cx **

**;O OHDEAR A CLIFFHANGER? Well I'm uploading the second chapter today so cx not really~**

**Oh also, I knoooooow this is technically against to ruuuuules but sh :x our little secret.**

**the lemons are coming, don't worry your little yaoi head off ;3**

**There was something else I wanted to tell you- OHRIGHT**

**those lyrics**

**I don't want to**

**I don't want to**

**I don't want to let you know how much**

**I want you**

**Don't come near me**

**I don't trust you**

**I dont trust the way you thrill me**

**When I touch you**

**I don't want to**

**Love you**

**But I do**

**yeah o.o that was from a play we did last year in school called All Shook Up... just in case you were wondering~ **

**ANYHOO O**

**this is getting way too long o-o**

**fair winds lovelies :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**"...Kiss me..."**

"...What?" A confused Zayn looked at his friend in slight shock.

_'Fuck... FUCK! WHAT HAVE I DONE! He was just bringing his head down to _

_listen closer because I was whispering! Niall you stupid stupid-'_

His thoughts were cut off by a pair of soft, moist lips touching his. Niall

was so confused as the kiss ended. He touched his own lips and looked at his

bandmate's eyes.

Zayn was smiling so big and was blushing a deep cherry red.

"I...wh..." Niall couldn't find the words for his confusion.

Zayn put his forehead to the blonde's and looked into his watery eyes. "Oh

Ni, I didn't mean to scare you that bad," he wiped his friend's eyes. "I was

joking..." Zayn looked down then back into those crystal orbs.

"Zayn... You... Y-you..." He was still trying to process what had just

happened.

"I'm sorry Nialler, I shouldn't have tricked you like that."

"...Zayn..." Niall couldn't control himself, he threw his hands over the

raven's shoulders and kissed him more passionately than he had ever kissed

anyone before. Their lips sucked achingly and tongues slurped desperately as

they had both waited for this moment for so long and now that it was finally

happening it felt so surreal.

Niall laid on top of Zayn as the kiss grew more intense. Tongues slid

passed each other as they took in sweet foreign tastes. Niall took in the scent,

the feeling of Zayn's hot muscle against his own as they slid passed each other

in their mouths. Their breathing increased as did their heart rates and when the

long kiss finally ended they just stared at each other with big nervous smiles.

Niall laid on Zayn's chest, his taste still lingering on his lips. He

looked up at his bandmate ands Zayn looked at him, his hand stroking the

blonde's hair.

"Hey Zay?" Niall asked finally.

"Yeah cutie?" Zayn said, blushing

"...You know... I've liked you since we were put in a group on X-Factor..."

Zayn smiled, remembering the awkwardness of those days. "I've liked you

since I first heard your voice and saw your face. You were so sweet... I'm not

gay... But from the moment I saw you I knew I felt something... That I've never

felt with anyone... Ever"

Niall tried to hide his smile in Zayn's chest. "I...knew I was gay... Since

I was little... But with you, it wasn't just a crush..."

Zayn's long fingers combed through Niall's hair. "You're gay baby?"

Niall's heart melted when he heard Zayn call him baby. "Mh-m"

"...I-it's alright if I call you that r-right?... No wait... Nialler?...

W-will you um... Be my b-... Boyfriend?"

Niall thought his lips were going to tear apart he was smiling so big and

shaking his head yes. "Of course!" He hugged his new boyfriend tight.

Zayn was smiling equally as big and hugging the blonde back. It was

official but the both knew they had to keep it a secret.

They watched the rest of the movie, peacefully curled up into each other

and shared a third kiss at the end. Niall couldn't believe that Zayn felt the

same. And now, he was all his.

"What now?" Niall asked, playing with his boyfriend's collar. This was all

so new to him. Laying on Zayn's chest, what was he supposed to do? What pet

names did Zayn like? Which one's didn't he like? Niall figured it was all part

of being a couple. They were like foreign countries to each other and they both

had to lear the new language.

"Hmm... Well it's getting pretty late, Zayn stretched.

"Zay... It's only like 9:30 silly goose," he blushed, not knowing how Zayn

would react to the name.

"Yes but we've got go get up early tomorrow," Zayn poked Niall's nose then

kissed it. "Cutie."

"True... But I don't want to leave you"

Zayn giggled. "I said nothing about leaving you, silly," he stood up and

took the blonde's hand. He led them to his own room. Locking the door behind

them, the raven haired boy sat on the bed next to his boyfriend. They soon got

comfortable laying next to each other, curled into one another.

"I can't believe I'm finally with you... And that I can finally do this..."

Niall leaned in and placed a kiss lovingly on the other's lips, "whenever I

want." He smiled and Zayn did too.

"Y'know, today when I was making soup, I did a little dance for you. I

always dance when I cook but I knew you were sitting in the living room... So I

put on my good pants that make my bum look good." Zayn giggled and hid his chest

nervously in Niall's chest.

"I was watching," The blonde giggled. "Actually, I was gonna turn you

around and kiss you but then Harry came an interrupted."

"Oh, man Haz, of all the times!"

"That's what I was thinking! And um... You know those swim shorts I gave

you?... They were the tightest ones I have," he blushed.

"Actually, I have 5 pairs of swim trunks.

"When you took my shirt off I was about to kiss you too."

"I wanted to kiss you so bad, I mean with our bare chests together, oh it

was too much to handle. And you looked so cute getting into the pool, I just

wanted to scoop you up and hug you and kiss you so I gave you that wet hug."

"When you walked in on me changing I was hoping it'd be you at the door."

"I got a glimpse of your cute bum," they both blushed harder at that

comment and the giggling continued.

"I was gonna kiss you then too... But Louis," Niall rolled his eyes

playfully. After all these years neither of them had noticed the others' subtle

hints.

"Awe, I sowwee cutie pie," Zayn sung.

"Yeah... Hey, speaking of, what was with Haz? He was acting strange..."

"Okay, promise you won't tell a soul?"

"Cross my heart."

Zayn moved closer and whispered, "I think Hazza has a crush on louie~" he

sang.

Niall was shocked but it all finally made sense. Harry had always wanted to

hang around Louis. He'd drop little hints too. "Wow... Harry... Really?"

"Yeah, I mean think about it, Harry AMWAYS wants to hang out with Louis.

And I mean he doesn't make his sexuality noticeable but I mean, look at me! I

don't either... Or do I..."

"Awe baby, you're so cute," it felt weird calling him that... Weird... But

so incredibly right and good.

They kissed and blushed and giggled and cuddled and talked until they'd

finally fallen asleep curled into each other.

A few hours later Zayn was woken up by a door closing. He suddenly got a

protective feeling and uncurled himself from Niall, sleeping soundly. He kissed

the boy's forehead gently and slowly unlocked the door, creeping down the

hallway to the kitchen. When he saw Harry at the counter he was relieved.

"Oh hey Haz, you're home late," Zayn looked at the clock which read 11:45

"Oh... Y-yeah I guess Lou and I lost track of time," Harry gazed at the

wall, his head in his hand, smiling like a lovesick puppy.

"Where is Lou?"

"In the shower."

"Why don't you do join him?" A wicked smirk creeped onto Zayn's face and

Harry automatically went into defense mode.

"W-WHAT? H-HE-HE'S MY BEST FRIEND A-AND A BOY AT THAT I-I'M NOT N-NO I

CAN'T I-I DON'T EVEN WANT TO-"

"Relax Hazza," the raven giggled at Harry's babbling. "But Haz... You know

you can tell me anything..."

The brunette buried his head in his hands. "Do I really make it that

obvious?"

"Oh Hazza! I knew you had a crush on Louie!" He hugged his friend tight.

"Shut up... I'm not proud of it... Hell, I'm not even gay! Just...

Something about him..." harry blushed fiercely.

"It's alright... And you don't make it too obvious Haz, don't worry your

pretty little head off," He rustled the curly hair.

"Yeah, yeah. But you can't tell a soul!"

"I won't, don't worry."

"Thanks. Gosh he's so cute," it felt like a big weight off of Harry's

shoulders that he'd told someone.

"Oh Haz," he hugged the boy.

"Oh, hey guys," A freshly showered Louis appeared out of a cloud of steam

in only a towel and Harry had to keep his jaw from dropping.

"Oh, hey Lou. Nice get-up," Zayn teased.

"Oh hush, you. I'm going to bed, night all."

"Night Lou," they said simultaneously, harry half-drooling.

"HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO CONTAIN MYSELF AROUND THAT? IT'S LIKE HES TESTING

ME!" Harry whisper-yelled as soon as Louis had shut his door.

Zayn giggled and threw an arm around his friend. "Let's get to bed, we've

got a big day ahead of us tomorrow."

They soon went to their rooms. Harry fell asleep rather quick while Zayn

rested with his love, tracing patterns on the blonde's palms as he slept

soundly. He traced a final 'I love you' then dozed off.

Niall was awoken by a banging on the door. He shook Zayn awake and he

sleepily dragged himself to the door. He opened it slightly, Niall hiding under

the covers.

"Zayn! We need help! We can't find Niall anywhere!" a frantic Liam ran his

fingers through his perfect uncombed hair.

_'Shit!' the raven thought. 'How are we gonna explain this?' _

"Zayn! We need help! We can't find Niall anywhere!" a frantic Liam ran his

fingers through his perfect uncombed hair.

_'Shit!' the raven thought. 'How are we gonna explain this?' _


	3. Chapter 3

'_How are we gonna explain this?_' Zayn thought.

"Umm, gimme a minute to get dressed... Where is everyone?"

"Harry and Louis are asking the workers in the lobby, I'm here FREAKING OUT, and you're right here."

"Umm hold that thought." Zayn quickly closed the door and changed, explaining a plan he'd made up in two seconds. He opened the door once again. "hmm m-maybe check his room again just in case a-and I'll check downstairs."

"Right." Liam made his way into the room next to his and Niall darted out into the hallway, Zayn following close behind. Once outside the suite, Niall

grabbed Zayn's cheeks and kissed him passionately.

"Whoa..." Zayn smiled and blushed.

"...I need to look like I was just running..." Niall bit his lip and blushed.

"Gosh you're perfect."

Niall leaned in again and kissed his love until they realized they were in the open.

"In here," Zayn pulled his boyfriend into a nearby maids closet. Niall quickly took control after the door was closed, slamming the other boy onto the

door, kissing him with such passion that both of them forgot where they even were. Niall rubbed his boyfriend's chest while Zayn's hand traveled into the blonde's back pockets, forcing their lower halves to push harshly against each other. They kept groping and kissing and slurping until finally they realized what was happening. Zayn lifted his boyfriend's shirt off and threw it on the ground, blushing at his beautiful features. He then turned on the faucet behind them and splashed some water on the blonde's chest and rubbed it around.

"Sweat," Zayn explained. Niall nodded, blushing harshly.

Zayn and Niall both leaned in for another kiss then with a last hug, then headed out of the closet (no pun intended). No one was in the hallway so they kissed one last time before entering the suite again. Little did they know, around the corner someone stirred.

"Oh my gosh there you are! You scared us!" Liam hugged the blonde even though he was glimmering with "sweat." He wandered into the kitchen and picked up his phone.

"Is this how it's gonna be all the time?" Niall asked when Liam was out of earshot.

"For now I guess... We're gonna have to sneak around if we want our secret to stay a secret."

* * *

"Hopefully they've found him," Harry said in the elevator on the way up to their suite. When they arrived, Harry led the way. He turned the corner and quickly turned back, grabbing Louis's arm and turning him around. "Umm o-on second thought why don't we go check by the pool," Harry nervously said.

Confused, Louis said "why would he be by the poo-"

"Maybe he went for a swim, come on." He led them back to the elevator. '_Oh my god... Zayn and Niall? I can't believe they kissed... Wait- are they... No_

_they can't be...'_ He was so deep in thought with what he just saw that he didn't even realize Louis staring at him, which in turn made them miss their floor and accidentally ended up on the lobby floor. They'd never been on the lobby floor without body guards so they prepared themselves for what was to come next.

* * *

"Oh come on, first Niall now Harry and Louis?" Liam slammed his phone angrily on the counter as Zayn sat on the couch watching TV and Niall showered. Finally, the two scrambled into the suite, clothes ripped and hair disheveled with various colors of lipstick on their clothes and faces.

"We we accidentally to the lobby, g-girls, girls everywhere," Louis started, both boys out of breath.

"Hotel se-security, helped and.. Hi," Harry finished.

"Well thank goodness you're okay now," Liam said. Liam was like the mother of the group.

Once they were all ready, they headed to a photo shoot and various interviews. By the time they were back at the hotel, it was already 11PM. The rest of the week was pretty normal. Niall and Zayn stole kisses in bathrooms and whenever they were alone, Harry hadn't said a word about the kiss, everything was alright. Now it's wednesday afternoon of the next week and the boys have a little free time. They all sat on the couch watching a TV movie.

"I'm so booored," Louis whined. He was sitting on the love seat while the rest were sitting in Harry-Liam-Niall-Zayn order. Niall and Zayn played with each other's hands subtly.

"What do you wanna do?" Zayn asked.

"I dunno... Anything but this. We've been busy all week but this 'relaxing' business is boring," Louis replied with a "hmph."

"Well, we could all strip down and film an orgy," Zayn suggested jokingly but everyone blushed.

"Well we're going on a cruise for a week next week so we better enjoy life on land while we can. Then after the cruise it's christmas and we'll be back

home with snow. So lets think of a summer land activity," Niall suggested. Zayn almost kissed him and told him how cute he was but he stopped himself.

"...Well we're by the beach... Wanna play a little volleyball? Maybe go for a swim in the ocean? Or we could um surf..." Liam suggested.

"Oooh I love surfing!" Louis sat up.

"Yeah, that sounds fun I guess." Harry had never surfed in his life.

"Awe, I'll help you Hazza!" Louis said.

Harry blushed. "Thanks Lou," he looked at Zayn who gave him a big smile. They all seemed to be in agreement so they headed down to the beach with

wetsuits in hand and money for rental surfboards. The waves were huge and Harry noticed right away. "U-um on second thought, I think I'll just watch." He crossed his arms nervously and looked at the waves again.

"That's no fun Haz, how about I stay with you and we play Volleyball, eh?" Louis suggested. "The waves are way too big for me anyway."

"You'd really do that?" Harry asked, surprised.

"Of course! Now let's go get the volleyball."

Liam, Niall and Zayn changed into their wetsuits and rented surfboards while Louis rented a volleyball and took Harry over to the net. Louis served the ball and harry tried slapping it but ended up hitting the net and he giggled in shame. This time he tried serving it but it went backwards.

"Need a little help there Hazza? Louis asked, chuckling.

"Shut up, I've only played volleyball a few times and I was always in the back," he sulked.

"Awwwe, let me help ya." Louis ducked under the net and took the ball. He demonstrated the proper serving and hitting techniques. When Harry tried, he improved a little but it was clear he still needed a little more help. Louis went behind the curly haired male and put his hands on his. He guided them to hit the ball the correct way. The entire time Harry's heart was going crazy and he was blushing like mad. Those soft hands on his, harry couldn't handle it. When Louis let go, harry's jello knees were forced to stiffen and show what he had just learned. Harry served the ball almost perfectly and Louis applauded.

While that was happening, the other boys surfed. Liam was more skilled and was flaunting it. Zayn and Niall kept falling off but it was fine because every time they'd fall near each other they'd steal a kiss underwater.

Harry served the ball. They had a good volley going for a moment until Harry lost his balance on a jump and slammed to the sandy ground, cutting his knee on a shell.

"Harry!" Louis rushed to Harry's side as harry lay there, gritting his teeth in pain. "Oh Haz!" Someone ran over with a first aid kit and louis opened it. He took his water bottle and gently drizzled some water on it which actually relieved some pain for Harry. After doing that a few times to make sure all the sand was cleaned out, he took a disinfectant pad and cleaned the wound. He put some disinfectant cream on the pad of a bandaid and gingerly laid it on the wound. The cut was tiny but Louis couldn't stand to see Harry in pain and would do anything to help him.

"Th-thanks mr. Nurse," Harry teased as Louis propped him up.

"Hey, that's Lou-urse to you," he giggled.

"You're so lame," Harry joked. The giggles soon subsided as they looked in each other's eyes and realized how close they were. The situation was getting awkwardly tense when suddenly-

"Niall? Niall speak to me!" They heard Zayn shout at an unconscious body on the sand. Zayn and Liam kneeled beside Niall. Louis quickly helped Harry up and they both rushed over.

"What happened?" Louis kneeled and harry sat because of his knee.

Liam knelt by Niall's head, cradling it in his lap. "He-he got hit by a huuuuuge wave a-and it took him under for a long time. I think he hit his head on the board too," Liam raised a hand that was resting under the blonde's head and showed the blood. He quickly put pressure back on the wound.

Zayn started doing CPR on the boy's chest. He'd learned it a while ago but he needed to do something. Finally, without even thinking, he lowered his head and gave Niall mouth-to-mouth. He kept up the chest CPR, using mouth-to-mouth every 30 pumps and eventually Niall coughed up water and took a deep breath of air, eyes springing open. The first thing he saw was his frantic boyfriend as he leaned down to cradle him in his arms. Neither of them cared. Zayn just needed to hold his boyfriend and know he was alright.

After a few more coughs, Niall smiled softly and quietly said "...where'd you learn CPR..." He closed his eyes again. They heard sirens, someone must've called an ambulance.

"Zayn, you go in the ambulance with him. We'll take the car," Liam said. When it came to his friends, he was very protective.

Zayn picked the boy up and rushed him to the loud ambulance, the sirens blaring in his ears. Paramedics put the boy on a stretcher and put him in the back where Zayn followed, not letting go of his boyfriend's hand the entire time. The rest of the boys followed in their black car, their driver speeding behind the medical vehicle.

Zayn couldn't stand seeing his boyfriend in pain. He was not only his boyfriend but his best friend. Tears flowing heavily, he tried waking Niall up but nothing worked. He ran his hand through the golden locks of hair and placed a gentle kiss on the boy's lips. "Please baby... Stay with me..." The tears flowed like rivers from his brown eyes. The paramedics did all they could until they got to the hospital.

* * *

**Okay so it's a little short and not very accurate**

**I know that if this really did happen, medics would be all over Niall giving him CPR and trying to save his life yada yada but hey, this is my fic and I do what I want ;3 ~rebel status okay~**

**soyeah**

**I hope you've enjoyed this chapter, more very soon. And by very soon I mean it's already written I just need to get off my lazy ass and post it. I think you'll like the next chapter, it's very... citrus-y ;3**

**Have a spiffy day my lovelies~**


	4. Chapter 4

"Please baby... Stay with me..." The tears

flowed like rivers from his brown eyes. The paramedics did all they could until

they got to the hospital.

When they arrived, the doctor examined the boy for a while and treated his

head. He explained how the cut was small but head injuries gush. He said that

Niall would be okay, he just passed out from the pain, which stung Zayn's heart.

All four boys went into the room to see their bandmate who was still passed out.

The doctor told him he'd come to his senses soon.

"Hey Nialler... You gave us quite a scare," Louis started. Zayn tried his

best to fight back tears.

"Yeah... If you can hear me, just know we love you Ni... We're gonna help

you through this," Liam comforted the sleeping boy.

They all stayed there for a while, switching posts. Now it was just Harry

and Zayn in the room. Zayn sat close to Niall, subtly holding his hand, hiding

it from Harry. He stroked the boy's head gently, studying his every feature.

Harry finally spoke, sitting in a chair on the opposite side of the

hospital bed. "...Hey Zayn...?"

"Yeah Haz?" His eyes never left his boyfriend.

"...This must be especially hard on you... So I want you to know I'm

here... And you can cry if you want to, it's okay..."

Zayn's heart raced nervously. "W-what do you mean Harry?"

"...I mean... If it was Louis laying there on that bed... I'd want to cry

too," He explained.

"B-but this is t-totally different I-I mean Niall's only my friend," he

denied.

"Zayn... Best friend don't make out with each other shirtless in a hotel

hallway..."

Zayn's heart was pounding. 'Shit! How much did he see?' He thought. "I-I

don't know what you're um talking about," he still denied but they both knew he

was trapped.

"Zayn, come on. I told you about Louis... Tell me... What's up with you and

Niall..."

Zayn took a deep breath and sighed. "...Okay fine... About a week ago, the

same day you and Louis went to dinner and to see that movie," he saw Harry

blush. "Well, Ni and I watched a movie at the suite... Zombieland... He got

scared and jumped into my lap... I held him and before we knew it, he looked in

my eyes and said kiss me... I tricked him and acted shocked and was like

'what?'" Zayn giggled. "But he got all freaked out like he'd done something

wrong so I kissed him... And the rest of the night we cuddled on the couch then

cuddled on my bed and slept there... Together..." He smiled widely at the

memory.

Harry smirked. "Damn Zayn, in your bed on the first night? You're good,"

he joked.

Zayn blushed harshly. "N-no! We didn't do anything like /that/... We just

cuddled... Then the next day you guys couldn't find him... Because he was in my

bed... So I distracted Liam and then Ni and I ran out of the room and came back

in and told Liam he'd gone running. What you saw was a final kiss before we

entered."

"That's such a sweet story Zayn," Harry smiled, genuinely happy for his

friends.

Zayn blushed. That was their story. Their story of how they became a

couple.

"...Sooo you didn't get some?" Harry joked.

"N-no! Pervert!" Zayn defended, blushing harshly.

"Relax, I'm just kidding," Harry giggled.

"We've never gone that far... I-I don't think he's ready yet..."

"Are you ready?"

"...Actually... I think I am. I think I'm ready to take it to the next

level and prove my love for him... I want to have a serious relationship with

him."

"Awwwe Zayn!" Harry got up and hugged his friend.

They talked a little more until a nurse came in and told them one person

could stay the night with the blonde. It was clear who was going to stay so

Harry said goodbye and was on his way. Zayn sat there, talking to his unconscious

love. He talked about small problems he was having, random things he learned and

anything and everything that came to mind.

"It's 10:00 already?" He was sitting on Niall's bed. He shut out the lights

and laid down next to him. Stroking his hair, he looked at the blonde's face.

Finally we kissed him and what happened next shocked him.

"mmm...zay...?" Niall weakly muttered, his eyes opening slightly.

"Niall?" Zayn's eyes sprung open and he placed a hand on his boyfriend's

cheek.

"Zaaaaaaay...," he smiled, is eyes barely opening. "Where am I... What

happened?"

"You hit your head baby and you're in the hospital."

"Oh right..." He smiled. "You saved me."

Zayn smiled wide. He remembered. "I'm gonna go get a nurse okay? Try to

stay awake," He kissed him gently then rushed out the door. "Nurse? I need a

nurse!" He called down the hallway.

Finally someone came in the room. They examined the boy for a while and

concluded that he was fine. Niall was now fully awake and not tired at all. They

stayed awake the rest of the night.

Niall sat up and Zayn followed. It was now 2AM. "Hey baby, I need to um...

Use the little boys room," he said nervously. As Niall got up, they could both

tell he was terribly weak. Zayn helped him to the bathroom.

"Umm.. Baby?... I-I can't stand up on my own..." Niall blushed.

"I'll help you cutie, come on." He escorted him into the large bathroom.

Zayn positioned himself behind the blonde and held him up under his arms. Niall

pulled the hospital gown up then soon realized the back was opened when he felt

Zayn's crotch up against his bottom.

"U-um Zayn?"

"Yes baby?"

"I'm nervous..."

"Awwe baby, it's alright, I'm here to help you, I won't judge you. You've

gotta pee, everyone pees. It's okay," he tried reassuring his boyfriend. He

looked down in front of Niall. "And trust me baby, you've got nothing to be

ashamed of," he smirked jokingly but honestly, he blushed when he saw his

boyfriend's member for the first time it was a good 6 inches and made his own

unit twitch. He thought about what harry and him had talked about which made him

blush even more.

Niall blushed nervously at the comment. He felt himself getting stiff.

'Shit! Not now! Not in front of him!' He thought. "Um O-on second thought, I

don't have to go, heh, he lied.

"Nonsense baby, here, I'll help you." He wrapped his arms around the

blonde's waist and gently gripped the long erection. He smirked when he felt

that his boyfriend was hard. "Am I /that/ hot?" he whispered seductively in his

ear jokingly.

"Sh-shut up!- nnyeh," he tried holding back a moan when Zayn moved his fist

up and down a little. Niall wanted it, he wanted his boyfriend to touch him all

over.

"You like that baby? Do you want me to stop?" Zayn asked, making sure Niall

was okay with it.

"M...more," he but his lip as a surge of pleasure ran through hid body.

Zayn's member stiffened against Niall as he jerked the boy off slowly. Niall

threw his head back, he had never been in this much pleasure before. Finally he

turned around and kissed his boyfriend but before he could do anything else,

Zayn pushed him gently against the wall by a handle. Niall grabbed on to steady

himself as Zayn dragged his fingers slowly down the younger boy's chest and to

the base of his cock where he gripped it. He sank down to the floor and got on

his knees. He looked back up to his boyfriend's flushed face for permission.

Niall bit his lip harder and nodded.

"I want to make you feel better, I wand to make all your pain go away,"

Zayn spoke softly. He then kissed the tip and slid it into his mouth. This

feeling was so new to both of them, but they loved it.

Zayn sucked softly, slowly sucking harder as he bobbed his head up and

down his boyfriend's cock. Niall couldn't hold it in anymore and let out a loud

moan. Zayn took that as a sign to go faster and so he did. Twirling his tongue

around the long shaft, Zayn sucked harder. Feeling his boyfriend in the back of

his throat, he swallowed as best he could so his throat grew tighter around the

tip.

"Oh Zaaaaaaaaaayn!" Niall moaned, breathing heavy as beads of sweat ran

down his forehead. He bucked his hips into Zayn. He wanted to badly to fuck his

mouth, he started thrusting in and out.

Zayn moaned against his muscle as he felt how much his boyfriend wanted

it. He felt fingers lazily twirl in the back of his hair. He slid the muscle out

of his mouth slowly, sucking harshly. He stood back up and kissed Niall

wantingly, their tongues fighting for dominance. Niall's fingers quickly undid

Zayn's jeans and they were on the floor in no time. He tugged at the grey boxers

and Zayn pushed them down hurriedly. Niall cautiously gripped his boyfriend's

erection and started jerking him off. Zayn did the same to his boyfriend as the

kissed roughly until Niall moaned loudly. "S-so c-c-clooose!"

Zayn sped up his pace and kissed the younger boy's neck, whispering "cum

baby, it's okay."

With that, Niall threw his head back, spurting his seed all over the

raven's chest, breathing heavily they both moaned loudly.

Once Niall caught his breath, he collapsed to the floor purposely and

gripped Zayn's still throbbing erection. He pumped it a few rimed before sliding

it into his hot mouth. That was all Zayn needed before he arched his back

yelling his boyfriend's name and shooting his hot milky cum into the teenager's

mouth. Niall looked up at his boyfriend, licking up the cum on his chest then

swallowed the whole load, some spilling over the corner of his mouth. He licked

his teeth, cleaning the wire of his retainer and Zayn knew it was the sexiest

thing he'd ever seen in his life. He helped the boy up and kissed him roughly,

tasting himself in his mouth along with his boyfriend's salty cum. He cleaned

the blonde's face free of seed and got himself dressed. After they caught their

breath, the headed back into the room and onto the bed. They laid there

together, gazing into each other's eyes smiling and blushing, going over the

events that just took place.

"...I love you..." Zayn finally whispered.

Niall felt his heart race. He'd been waiting forever to hear this boy say

that to him.

"...I love you too, my prince," he said.

"I'm your prince?"

"Of course! You woke me up by kissing me... And you gave me mouth-to-mouth

to save me... You're my prince," he concluded.

They finally fell asleep after that, cuddling the entire night.

* * *

**Yeah, yeah, I know it's not exactly realistic but whatever :3 **

**heres a taste of the lemons to come c;**

**review and stuff? ^-^ 3**


	5. Chapter 5

They finally fell asleep after that, cuddling the entire night.

The next morning, a nurse woke Zayn up who in turn woke Niall up. They ate

hospital food breakfast and waited for the doctor to say it was okay to leave.

Niall was let out by 11:00 and they were back at the hotel by 11:30. Since

the accident, interviews have been booked non-stop. Niall was given a break

though and had only 2 interviews before the cruise in a week.

When they walked in the door, Louis was holding a poorly put-together cake,

Harry and Liam on either side of him as they all said "welcome home!"

"Awe, thanks you guys," Niall smiled widely at the cake. He didn't care

what it looked like- it was cake and it was sweet and that's all that mattered

to him.

"I made yellow cake with chocolate frosting- your favorite," Louis

admitted.

"MMM! GIMME GIMME GIMME!" Niall took the cake into the kitchen licking his

chapped lips. He started cutting pieces for everyone and then a huge slice for

himself.

After they were finished, mother Liam sent Niall off to bed early. After a

whiney protest, he finally agreed and was off to bed by 9:30. He was pretty

tired anyway from the night before with Zayn. The other boys sat on the couch

and played Mario Kart.

"I'm gonna go shower now that I've proven myself," Liam got up and

stretched. He'd won the last 5 rounds.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll beat you next time," Louis said.

"I'm gonna go check on Niall, see if he's okay and all. You guys can play

the next round without me," Zayn said, getting up and making his way to Niall's

room. Once he was there, he kissed the blonde's forehead gently as not to wake

him. Niall woke up anyway, opening his eyes slightly. He smiled when he realized

it was Zayn and weakly said "baaaby."

"Nono shhh go back to sleep baby."

"Mmm not without my kissy," Niall quietly pouted, still half asleep.

Zayn smiled and kissed him. "Okay, now go to bed," he giggled as his

boyfriend closed his eyes again and decided to borrow some of his boxers for

after his shower. But Liam was in the shower right now so Zayn laid next to his

boy and cuddled for a little while.

Just as Zayn walked away from the couch, Harry tensed up. Louis was with

him, they were alone.

"I'm gonna beat you Haz," Louis taunted, clicking the Wii remote for

another game.

"Heh, in your dreams Tomlinson!" Harry kept his cool through the whole

thing. Harry won.

"Damn! When did you get so good Hazza?" Louis rustled the curls.

"You're better, that was just luck," Harry chuckled.

"You're right, I'm the master," Louis teased. "But that's not all I'm good

at," Louis smirked jokingly which sent shivers down Harry's spine.

"H-hey Lou, what's your plans for tomorrow night?" Harry changed the

subject.

"Um, oh I have a date."

That stung harry right in the heart. "O-oh?... With who?"

"This girl named Chelsea. I met her backstage at a concert. She's real

nice."

Harry couldn't take this any longer. "I'm tired, I think I'm gonna get to

bed," he stood up to leave when a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Hazza... What's wrong..."

"N-nothing's wrong, w-why would you ask such a silly thing?"

"I know you Harry. I know when something's wrong. Tell me."

'You couldn't be more clueless' Harry thought, looking at his feet. "I's

nothing, really Louis." Harry pulled out of his grip and made his way to his

room.

Zayn took a shower after Liam and they all headed off to bed. In the middle

of the night, Harry started yelling and crying in his sleep. Louis's room was

right next to Harry's so he heard him and went to go investigate. He opened the

door cautiously and made his way to a frantic sleeping Harry.

He rocked the boy softly. "Haz! Hazza!"

Harry eventually spring open his watery eyes and grabbed onto Louis in a

big hug. "Oh Lou, I had the worst dream!"

"I know Hazza, it's okay, it's alright, it was only a dream," he held the

boy in his arms and ran his fingers through those curly locks.

"I... I dreamt you left... You said you hated me and left... For good,"

Harry's eyes began to water again.

"I'm right here Haz, I'm not going anywhere."

"P-promise?"

"Of course! I wouldn't be able to live without you..."

Harry looked into those beautiful blue eyes and blushed. How could he let

Louis see him like this, so distraught and upset about losing him?

"I'm gonna stay here with you tonight... If you don't mind," now it was

Louis's turn to blush.

"I'd like that..."

Louis laid down next to the curly-haired boy and wrapped his arms around

his torso as Harry laid facing away from him, his hands slowly finding their way

down to Louis's. Louis leaned in and whispered "sweet dreams Hazza," right into

his ear and harry couldn't help but blush. He soon fell asleep, nestled in his

crush's arms.

The next morning, Niall was the first to wake up because of his early

sleep. He made his was into his boyfriend's room and gave him a kiss. Zayn

didn't stir which was fine with Niall. Zayn needed his rest.

Just as he left the room, he heard a door close and looked to see Louis

coming out of Harry's room. They were both caught.

* * *

**Short chapter but I'm uploading more now :3**

**I just thought this would be a good place to leave this chapter off cx**

**Also ASDFGHJKL; I LOVE YOU ALL**

**whenever I checked my phone and saw an email saying I got a review or someone favorited the story or whatever I fangirled a little bit cx**

**SO THANK YOU YOU LOVELY PEOPLE OuO**

**~hugs for everyone~**

**I shall go eat dinner and I will be back with more**

**THE LEMONS ARE COMING THE LEMONS ARE COMING O**

**cx enjoy~ **


	6. Chapter 6

They were both caught.

"Louis... Uhh... H-hi," Niall said nervously.

"Ey... H-harry had a bad dream... And I accidentally fell asleep in his

room c-comforting him..."

"Oh... Heh.. A-and I wasn't feeling so good so I um... Went into Zayn's

room so he could um f-feel my head... My forehead," he quickly corrected.

"O-oh... Okay... I'm gonna go take a shower..." Louis made his way to the

bathroom.

Niall made breakfast for everyone and they all woke up to the smell of

bacon.

After breakfast they had interviews. Niall stayed home and rested but he

was bored out of his mind so he texted Zayn. 'I miss you and I'm bored :c'

Zayn quickly replied 'I'll be home soon baby, just a few more interviews

xoxo'

Niall decided he would surprise his boyfriend. He took out his camera and

tripod and set it up in Zayn's room. He undressed, kicking all of his clothes to

the side. He set the camera timer for 10 seconds then stood against Zayn's wall

and posed. He bit his lip and tried to be as sexy and seductive as possible.

Once the picture was taken, he laid on Zayn's bed and started thinking about his

boyfriend and how he would react. He found his hand start gripping his cock and

realized he had gotten hard at just the thought if Zayn. He started jerking

himself off and moaning uncontrollably. Little did he know, every 10 seconds the

camera was snapping a new photo.

He rubbed the head of his long muscle, pre-cum leaking out onto his palm as

he pulled his hand away. He gripped his erection tightly and closed his eyes,

daydreaming about Zayn.

Click.

He started pumping again and bucked his hips up, thrusting into his closed

fist.

Click.

Finally he felt a surge of pure pleasure course through his body to his

cock and he came with suck fierce jerks he had to squeeze his eyes and bite his

lip to keep from screaming.

Click.

Once he was done, he grabbed a few tissues and started cleaning up the

mess.

Click.

He noticed he never shut the camera off so he did, then put his clothes

back on. He went into his room and found his laptop to upload the photo...s.

When he did, he found a total of 23 pictures, 22 of which were him on Zayn's bed

pleasuring himself. He blushed and immediately deleted every photo except the

first one of him posing and one of the last ones where he reached his climax. He

thought that photo was pretty sexy and decided to print both out.

He folded the freshly printed photos and hid them under Zayn's pillow.

When the boys had all gotten home, it was about 10 PM. They all hung out in

the living room for a while before going to bed. Zayn and Niall were last and

Niall followed his boyfriend into his room.

Zayn laid down and giggled as Niall approached him. "What're you smirking

about?" He smirked in return.

"Ohhhhh nothing," Niall teased.

Zayn rolled his eyes playfully and Niall kissed him. He made his way to the

door but right before he left he looked his boyfriend straight in the eyes and

said "you should check and see that the tooth fairy gave you," winked and headed

to his room.

Confused, Zayn checked under his pillow and found two folded pieces of

paper. His eyes shot open and his cheeks turned cherry red when he saw the first

picture of his boyfriend posing naked for him and he had to swallow hard to hold

back a moan when he saw the other. That night he had a little fun with his hand

looking at those photos. When he was done, he hid them in his sock drawer.

The rest of the week went pretty smoothly. Niall had only one interview

about his concussion and by Saturday they were all tired out. They had concerts

most nights but on Monday it was cruise time. They were all very excited to have

a week and a half off. A few other bands were joining them along with a bunch of

other celebrities and millionaires.

They checked into their extremely huge cabin and chose their rooms. The

ship was leaving from California and going back to Britain where they would

spend Christmas with their families.

"When does the ship leave?" Niall asked. He was sitting on Zayns bed while

Zayn put some of his clothes away. The rest were in their cabins doing the same

thing.

"Umm I think it leaves at 10AM," Zayn replied. Currently it was 8:30AM.

"Oh alright. So I meant to ask you last week... How'd you like your

present?" Niall smirked.

Zayn instantly blushed. "It was... Wonderful... Actually it made me cum,"

he mumbled the last part.

"What was that?"

"N-nothing heh."

"It made you cum?" Niall blushed deeply and smirked even bigger. He wrapped

his arms around his boyfriend's shoulders and kissed his cheek until Zayn turned

his head and smashed their lips together.

Once they were all unpacked they decided to go down to the pool area. They

swam and went in the hot tub until 10 when the ship took off. They spent their

evening checking out the entire huge cruise ship. They had dinner in the dining

hall and saw some familiar faces.

The first night they all slept in their designated beds. The next morning

after they were all up, they went down to the pool again to tan and talk about

their vacation schedule. The night was formal night and Louis had volunteered he

and Harry to have the spotlight dance as a joke. All day people asked Louis and

Harry if they were really going to go through with it and they just laughed and

said "of course."

"Hey Lou?" Harry asked. They were sitting poolside.

"Yeah hazza?"

"Um... I... I don't know... How to dance..."

"Awe Haz it's fine, I'll teach you!"

"Really?" Harry's face lit up.

"Of course! Come on, let's go practice now, we've only got a few days until

the dance." Louis grabbed the brunette's hand and they were off. The found a

ballroom near the bow and decided it was a good place to practice.

Louis went into the middle of the ballroom and Harry followed. Louis took

his hands and started teaching him some moves. Harry's heart races as louis held

his hands. They were so close, closer than ever. They danced a while until Louis

got a phone call.

"Hold on Haz," Louis answered. "Hello?... Oh, hi... Yeah sure, tonight?...

Sure... Okay, see you then... Bye." He hung up and harry looked at him puzzled.

"That was Bree. I met her yesterday and we're going to have dinner tonight."

Harry's heart sank. "O-oh... I better get going... I-I told my mum I'd get

her a necklace or something...," He started for the Door.

"Haz... Wait... Same time tomorrow?"

Harry smiled half-heartedly. "Sure." He went to the large gift shop and

contemplated his thoughts.

* * *

**Oh Niall, you naughty boy ;3**

**Review n stuff? c: it makes me a happy clam ^-^**


	7. Chapter 7

He went to the large gift shop and contemplated his thoughts.

Meanwhile, Liam was flirting with a bunch of girls. He was a natural ladies

man. It was getting a bit dark so he thought he'd take a few of them to dinner.

Upstairs in the cabin, Niall cuddled with Zayn who was taking a quick nap.

When he finally woke up, they kissed.

"Good morning sleepy head," Niall sung.

"Morning babe... What time is it?"

"7:00, time for our date."

"Date?" Zayn looked over at the dining room table where Niall had prepared

a delicious-looking chicken dinner. "Oh, Ni!" He hugged his boyfriend and they

made their way to the table. Zayn pulled Niall's chair out for him and they ate.

They talked about random things and their future. Although it had only been a

short time that they were going out, they both felt comfortable enough to talk

about things like where they'd live, what type of wedding they'd have. Though

they were partially joking they expressed their true desires.

"And where would we honeymoon?" Zayn asked, putting a forkful of chicken

into his mouth.

"Well I was thinking somewhere like Hawaii or Aruba."

"Mmm, Aruba sounds nice. It's small and cute."

"But it's not where that I'm thinking about," the blonde smirked. "It's

what we'll be doing there that gets me excited."

Zayn blushed and swallowed a sip of water. He cleared the table and then

kissed his boyfriend. The kiss became more intense as tongues were added and

they were chest-to-chest. Zayn slid his hand down to Niall's pants and the

blonde gasped slightly. They finally made their way to Zayn's bedroom. Zayn laid

Niall on the bed and he smiled biting his lip. Zayn laid next to him as they

kissed passionately. Slowly he rolled himself on top and blushed when he felt

Niall stiffen underneath him and his member did the same.

Their breathing sped up as Zayn started grinding on him. Niall moaned a

little as Zayn sped up. Niall slipped his shirt off and Zayn did the sane as

they stopped kissing for only a moment. Zayn's hands traveled down Niall's body

as his legs straddled his hips. He rubbed those hard pink nibs, making the

blonde shiver in pleasure. Zayn felt himself grow harder and harder as he licked

Niall's nipples and finally worked his way down to those pants that seemed to be

almost bursting. He undid the button and zipper and with Niall's help, slid them

off.

Zayn rubbed the clothed erection and lapped at it teasingly. Niall arched

his back and moaned "Zaaaaaaayn!"

"Mmmh baby you're getting wet," Zayn sang. Niall leaned up and kissed his

boyfriend roughly, tugging at Zayn's tight jeans. He managed to quickly get them

off in no time and then dove his hand into the green boxers before him. Zayn

shivered in pleasure at the touch of the blonde's cold, soft hand. He quickly

removed both of their undergarments and blushed heavily as he realized what was

coming next.

Niall was ready to physically prove his love for Zayn and he could tell

that by the look of wanting pleasure on the blondes face. Zayn leaned over into

his bedside drawer and pulled out a bottle of blue lubricant. Squirting some on

his hands he rubbed his thick erection then his boyfriend's entrance. Niall

tensed up and moaned. These feelings were new to both of them.

Niall flipped onto his back and kneeled up, he turned his head and kissed

his boyfriend one last time before giving his body over to absolute pleasure. He

let his head and chest drop onto the bed, his ass still up, waiting for Zayn. He

rubbed himself desperately until Zayn slowly slid a finger in his tight hole.

Niall gasped. He added another finger and started scissoring them, loosening

Niall's entrance.

Finally Zayn got behind the sexy blonde and slid his throbbing cock inside

of him. Niall moaned in such a pleasurable pain. He wanted more. Zayn was

getting louder as he started thrusting in and out of those perfectly sculpted

mounds. The heat between them only made it better. Their hands clasped together

automatically, intertwining their fingers. Zayn thrusted harder into the boy,

his actions speeding up.

"Z-Zaaaaaaayn I-I'm-" Niall was cut off by a loud moan that rolled out of

his throat. Zayn panted, beads of sweat rolling down his face. He moaned and

leaned over the blonde, gripping his stiff cock. He pumped it to the rhythm of

his hips, it was too much for Niall to bare.

Suddenly, without warning, Zayn came. He spurted his seed inside that tight

hole which sent Niall over the edge. He exploded into the older boy's hand, both

of them moaning louder than ever.

They collapsed onto the bed, panting. Zayn looked over at his tired

boyfriend and kissed him. He leaned over him and licked up the cum his boyfriend

had leaked on his bed.

Panting, the boys kissed again and held each other.

"Oh my god... That was... Wow..." Niall blushed harshly.

"Oh god baby... I love you," Zayn leaned in to kiss him once more until

"Zayn?" Someone knocked on his door. 'FUCK!' he thought.

"Zayn, it's Harry, I really need to talk to you..."

'Oh good it's just him,' Zayn thought and wrapped a towel around himself.

"Don't worry baby, he knows."

"What?"

Zayn opened the door as Niall covered himself with a blanket. Harry

instantly smirked when he saw Zayn's messy sweaty hair and the towel. He looked

behind him and saw Niall half-naked as well. "No fricken way..." He smirked

devilishly as Zayn put a hand on the back of his own sweaty neck guiltily.

"What do you want Harry? I'm a little busy."

"I can see that... I'll be in my room, come see me when you're done, I

really need to talk with you."

"Will-do, see ya." Zayn closed his door as Harry left then dropped his

towel and got back on the bed. He placed his hand on Niall's cheeks and they

both smiled and kissed.

"Why does he know about us?" Niall finally asked.

"Promise not to tell?"

"Course I'd never tell!"

"Okay... Well he saw us kissing and I admitted we were going out... Because

he admitted he liked Louis."

Niall smiled. "I knew it! Wait what do you suppose he wants to talk to you

about?"

"I don't know."

"Let's go find out!"

"No wait, I promised I wouldn't tell anyone... Maybe I should do this

alone."

"Yeah... Okay, okay. But tell me all the details."

"Alright baby," Zayn giggled. He got dressed and headed to Harry's room.

Harry was crouched up in a ball on his bed.

"Hey..." The curly haired boy played with his fingers.

"Hey... So what's up?"

"...He was giving me dance lessons... Then he got a call... From some girl

he met last night... They're going on a date tonight..."

"Oh Haz!" Zayn sat next to him

And hugged him from the side. Harry tried to fight back tears but they started

streaming. He quickly wiped them away and Zayn held his friend tighter.

After a few minutes of Zayn attempting to cheer Harry back up, the ship

started rocking wildly. Zayn held onto Harry to steady himself. Niall got

nervous and his first instinct was to find his boyfriend. He stumbled into

Harry's room. Right when he opened the door, the ship rocked even harder,

setting Zayn half way into Harry's lap, their lips clashing together. Niall's

heart dropped.

* * *

**I know what you're thinking but before you nail my ears to a board 10 feet from the ground and beat me with dead opossums then light my feet on fire, it's for a reason D: (whichmayormaynotbemorelemons)**

**It'll be okay my little directioners /).(\**

**I love you**

**please don't kill me OnO**

**the next chapter shall be uploaded riiiiiight NOW ;3**


	8. Chapter 8

Niall's

heart dropped.

"Agh!" Zayn pushed himself off of Harry.

"Oh jeez Zayn that was some bump," Harry wiped his face.

"Fucking boat," Zayn looked behind him and noticed a shocked Niall running

away. "Niall... NIALL!" He ran after his boyfriend and grabbed his arm to turn

him around.

"D-don't touch me," Niall was crying and trying desperately to hide it.

"Baby, I didn't-"

"I saw you!"

"But it wasn't on pur-"

"Leave me alone Zayn." Niall walked into his room. He stayed there until

the morning.

Zayn couldn't sleep that night. Too much was going through his head.

The next day Niall got up early and jogged around the track on the top

deck. Zayn slept in. Harry met a few people around the boat, Louis hung out with

that girl and Liam went with Harry to a couples bingo game to cheer him up,

which it did.

Once it was about 3:00 Harry headed to the ballroom for his lesson with

Louis.

"Hey Haz!" Louis walked up to his bandmate and hugged him.

"Hey Lou," Harry tried to look as happy as possible. He put on a smile and

hugged Louis but in the back of his mind he wanted to kiss him.

They practiced a bit more. Harry was a fast learner. Louis smiled when

Harry remembered ever step from the last time they'd met. When they danced, it

felt to both of them like it was so natural. Louis was a pretty good dancer but

all of his pervious partners were usually so stiff. But with Harry, every breath

was on time, every movement was perfect and every touch was magical. They had a

connection that neither of them had experienced before.

Niall had avoided Zayn the entire day up until now at the casino. Zayn

walked up to Niall and placed a hand on the blonde's shoulder.

"We need to talk."

The words pierced through Niall as he turned to see a familiar set of

chocolate brown eyes looking back into his. "I trusted you and you kissed him.

There's nothing to talk about." Niall got up from his seat at a slot machine and

walked to the other end of the ship and into the bar. Zayn considered following

him but figured it would only upset him more. Plus, he had another idea in mind.

Niall sat at a bar stool. "Whiskey on the rocks." Im no time at all the

irish bloke was throwing back all kinds of mixed drinks. "Here's to being

single!" He tossed back another shot as the bar cheered him on.

It had been an hour and Zayn was all prepared. He'd made dinner for the

both of them and bought a bouquet of flowers for his love. He put them in a vase

in the middle of the table and called Liam to get Niall, being careful not to

let him see the beautiful setup.

Liam headed downstairs to find Niall. He found him completely wasted at the

bar talking to Nathan Sykes of The Wanted. "Hey Nialler, Zayn wants you in the

room... Are you alright buddy?"

"I perfecty fiiiiiiiiine," the blonde mumbled, his breath reeking of

alcohol.

"Oh god... Just be careful."

Niall laughed and got up from his seat. He made his way to the elevator.

Liam decided that he'd have a drink or two. He got to talking to Nathan and

ordered some drinks.

The elevator hit the 7th floor. Harry sighed in releaf when he saw Niall

staring back at him. Harry got on and looked at his friend when the doors

closed.

"Finally, I've been looking all over for you! Look, the boat was rocking,

you even felt it man. Then the big wave came and he fell onto me. He didn't do

it on purpose, it was the waves, I swear to you!" Harry pleaded.

"Why din E tull me hisulf?" Niall mumbled.

"Aw man you're wasted. He tried but you ran away. You beed a mint, man."

Harry took out a pack of mints from his pocket and popped one in Niall's mouth.

"My bref S fiiine! Where Zaaayneyyy?"

"In the room," The elevator stopped at the 11th floor and they got up.

Harry led Niall to the room and said "good luck" as the opened the door for him.

"ZAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYY!" Niall stumbled up to his boyfriend and Zayn quickly

realized he'd been drinking.

"Ni... You're drunk."

"Noooooo shit sherlock," Niall laughed at himself and looked at the table.

"Ohhhhhhh Zay! You made dinn fuh myself! Thas so sweat!"

"Yeah... Niall it wasn't on purpose, and I'm really sorry it made you so

upset."

"Haz tol me... But you need pushniment."

"...I need what now?"

"Punishmunt!"

"Niall, come on"

Niall put his hands on Zayn's shoulders and whispered "I gonna make you me

bitch."

"Ni you'r-"

Niall grabbed Zayn by the tie and dragged him into the first room he could

find which happened to be Harry's. He slammed the door closed and pushed Zayn on

the bed. He ripped the button-down shirt off of his boyfriend and roughly pulled

his pants and boxers off. All that was left on the raven was a light blue tie.

Zayn looked at his boyfriend wide-eyed as he stripped down. he tried

sitting up but Niall pushed his chest back down and got on top of him, kissing

his rough and sloppily. He grinded his ass against the raven's hardening cock

"Yeah baby, you like thah? I'm abou tuh make you scream," Niall slurred.

Zayn could just barely make out what he was saying. Niall strattled Zayn's hips

and without warning started trying to fit the raven's thick erection inside of

him. Zayn knew his boyfriend wouldn't be able to on his own so he helped guide

his member inside of him.

Niall yelled in pleasuring pain but didn't stop as he went down on that huge

cock. He stopped when Zayn was fully inside him and said "Tell me wha you wan me

to do. Say it!"

Zayn closed his eyes in pleasure and finally said "R-ride me..."

"Yell it!"

"Ride my cock baby! Ride me like an animal!"

Pleased, the blonde started going up and down, moaning and yelling loudly,

sloppily humping his boyfriend. He slid his fingers into the black hair and

clenched tufts between his fingers as he pulled Zayn by the hair to kiss him.

The pain excited Zayn even more as his tongue danced around the

liquor-soaked mouth. He wanted more. "Let me fuck you," he moaned.

"Scream my name, bitch."

"N-Niall..." Zayn moaned. Niall went down harder, making Zayn yell

"Niiiiallll!"

Niall stopped riding and got off his boyfriend. He walked over the the wall

and leaned on it, he turned his head to look at his boyfriend and said "fuck me

you beast."

Zayn quickly got up and grabbed Niall's hips, positioning himself as the

blonde bent over. He slid back into that tight hole once more and started

thrusting hard. Niall loved it. He moaned loudly and Zayn took it as a sign to

speed up.

"Fuck me like a earfquake," Niall barely mumbled, not even realizing what

he was saying.

Zayn rammed into him and his boyfriend put his hand s on the wall in front

of him.

"Oh fuck!" Niall yelled.

"Im close baby," Zayn moaned.

Niall pushed himself against the raven and stood up as Zayn kept slamming

into his ass. They kissed and the taste of That alcohol mouth finally made Zayn

scream, shooting cum inside of his lover.

Niall yelled in pleasure, feeling the warmth inside of him. He turned

around and slid his fingers in the raven hair once again, pushing down so that

Zayn fell to his knees in front of him. "I wanna cum on yaw mouf," Niall spat as

Zayn opened his mouth, awaiting the taste of his boyfriend. "Tell me what you

are!"

"I'm your bitch!"

Niall shoved his erection into Zayn's mouth and after a few seconds of hard

sucking finally released into his throat, arching himself deeper. Zayn swallowed

the sperm pleasurably and got back on his feet to kiss those lips. They smacked

together and Niall kissed his boyfriend happily. He pulled away panting and said

"All is forgiven you sexy beast."

* * *

**See? I made it all better :3**

**...Please don't kill me /).o(\**

**3 chapters in one night c: there ya have it**

**more to come... much more ;3**

**until then**

**stay lovely3 **

**review n stuff? ^-^ I looooooove you OuO**


	9. Chapter 9

"All is forgiven you sexy beast."

Meanwhile...

"CHUG! CHUG! CHUG! CHUG! CHUG!" The crowd of people chanted as Liam downed a large glass of some type of mixed drink that Nathan had ordered him. He slammed the empty glass on the table in triumph. Nathan and the rest of the crowd cheered as they were both wonderfully wasted by now.

"Wow Lamb, yaw exraordia-" Nathan hiccuped and laughed as if it were the funniest thing he'd ever done. Liam found his laughter contagious and they were soon leaning on each other for support.

"Ate Nayfan, I bet..." He looked around the room, "my dick is longa than yaws."

"Yaw on!" The two stumbled to the bathroom and pulled their pants down laughing like two drunken fools. Neither of them were sober enough to tell which of their members were longer but suddenly Liam felt a rush of pleasure race to his hardening cock as Nathan's slightly touched it. They looked at each other smirking and still giggling.

"Have you ever bern wif a man Lamb?" Nathan asked, placing a hand on Liam's chest.

"N-nope, neva...," Liam was slightly nervous but he went along with the game anyway.

Nathan pushed the brunette onto the wall, pressing his body onto Liam's. He quickly and sloppily tugged both of heir shirts off so they were completely naked. All of a sudden Liam and Nathan's lips connected as if magnetic. Their clumsy tongues danced with each other and fought fir dominance. Liam quickly took control of the situation and flipped them so that Nathan was pressed up against the wall.

Liam had no real idea as to how to go about this situation with his lack of experience but all he knew was that he was not gonna be penetrated.

"Let me hep you," Nathan sang, noticing that Liam was clueless. He flipped around so that his chest was against the wall and pressed his lower body into Liam's groin. "Fuck me," he demanded.

Liam was more turned on than ever. He quickly decided to just go with it and grabbed his erection. He slowly guided it between those two perfectly sculpted mounds and finally found the hole. He started thrusting as Nathan started moaning and rocking his hips back on the member.

"S-so tight," Liam moaned, thrusting in and out of nathan fast and roughly. He slapped his ass which made Nathan moan louder. Suddenly they heard the door. "Shi-" Liam started until Nathan pulled him into a stall.

"Stand on de toilet," Nathan slurred.

Liam obeyed as they heard someone using a urinal. Nathan gripped Liam's cock, shoving it into his mouth. Liam held onto the tops of the stall walls to steady himself as he arched his back, shoving his erection deep into Nathan's throat. The older man grunted and grabbed his own throbbing member and pumped it.

"FUCK!" Liam screamed as he released his seed into the older boy's throat. Nathan looked up smirking and swallowed what he could, letting the rest dribble down his chin and toned abs. Liam jumped down and pinned Nathan to the wall. He kissed the other violently with vigorous passion. Nathan pulled away to breathe and jerked his cock fast until he finally came in short spurts, wetting Liam's chest.

They breathed heavily onto each other's necks. Liam Pulled his pants back up and decided not to wipe his chest off when he put his shirt back on. Nathan leaned against the wall, still catching his breath. He looked at Liam.

"I'm exhausted," Liam managed to mutter. "I'm need to go sleep."

"I should too," Nathan sat on the toilet seat after pulling up his pants again. His shirt had disappeared.

Liam stumbled out of the stall. He looked back at Nathan and saw that he had fallen asleep. He kissed the boy's forehead and wandered upstairs. He went into his room and shut the door and thought to himself. "...I just fucked Nathan Sykes..." He passed out as soon as he laid in his bed.

Harry spent the night reading until he finally went back up to their cabin. He took out some left overs from the fridge and went to his room. "WHAT THE HELL?"

His screaming woke a naked Niall followed by an equally nude Zayn. They were sleeping together on the curly haired boy's bed, Niall on top of Zayn.

"WHAT WERE YOU GUYS DOING?" Harry shielded his eyes as the boys threw the covers over themselves.

"I taught Zayn a lesson!" Niall smirked, still pretty wasted.

"Ugh. Fine, sleep here tonight but you're changing the sheets tomorrow! And don't fuck in my bed unless it's me you're fucking." He shut the door and went back into the kitchen, figuring he'd sleep in Niall's room that night. He got a fork and started picking at the left overs in the white styrofoam container. The cabin door opened then shut.

"Lou?" Harry called.

Louis appeared in the kitchen doorway. "Hey Haz. Just got back from another date with that girl."

"Cool..." Harry played with a piece of noodle on his fork.

"Yeah... I think I'm gonna go shower."

"...Wait, Lou..."

"What?"

"...I... Nothing... Never mind, I'm going to sleep."

"Oh... Okay... Sweet dreams Hazza." Louis stared for the bathroom.

Harry watched him leave and put his leftovers away. He went into Niall's room and tucked himself in before falling into a deep sleep.

After Louis had showered and put his boxers on he headed for his room but something stopped him. What was Harry going to say before? He needed to know. He went to Harry's room and knocked lightly before entering. He stood in the doorway stunned at what he saw.

'Niall and Zayn? Oh my gosh they're naked!' He shut the door and rushed to his room and laid in his bed trying to forget what he'd just saw but it was etched into his head. They looked so cute together... He imagined it were he and someone else. That thought stayed in his mind until he fell asleep.

* * *

**ASDFGHJKL; okay I know I've said this a lot but reviews make my day c': thank you guys so much**

**by the way, before you read on you should know I like lame puns cx **

**anyways ;3 hope you enjoyed**

**more to come c: **

**ohoh and also, I wrote this entire story on my phone xD so sorry for all of the grammatical mistakes cx i love you all 3 **


	10. Chapter 10

"Wake up sleeping beauty," Harry shook Liam who swatted at him half-asleep.

"Harryyyyy... Uggggggh... What time is it?"

"12:30 PM, get up, lazy bum, we've got a concert to rehearse for." Harry walked out of his room and left Liam to groan from his headache. He quickly remembered what it was from. "Shit, how drunk was I last ni-..." It all came back to him, the events from the night before. "Shit... Did I really fuck Nathan Sykes...? He is pretty attractive..." He started getting dressed in a skin-tight black shirt and jeans. He threw a pair of sunglasses on to cover his hung-over eyes.

In the kitchen, Niall and Zayn were eating lunch. Harry was getting ready in his room when Louis walked into the kitchen for a drink. He looked at the two hungry boys and quicly looked away, opening the refrigerator.

"Hey Lou," Niall said after swallowing a mouthful of sandwich he had mindlessly put together.

"H-hey...," Louis took out a can of cola and quickly walked away.

"...Strange..." Niall shook his head and continued eating.

"Hurry up Liam, we're all ready to go!" Harry called from the bathroom of his room. He walked out in casual Harry wear and met Louis in the middle of the room, followed by Zayn and Niall and finally Liam. They made their way downstairs to the ballroom where everyone else was rehearsing for a small concert on the ship at 7.

The rehearsal went pretty fast. The entire time Louis was avoiding Niall and Zayn, Harry was trying to avoid Louis but stole quick glances every now and then, Niall and Zayn tried figuring out what was wrong with Liam and Liam was trying to figure out why Niall wasn't hung over. He figured it was because he'd been drunk so many times he was an expert at hangovers. All-in-all it was awkward for everyone by 6 they were sitting on the couch waiting for their turn to perform. Liam went to the vending machine to get a drink and Louis followed. Louis needed to tell someone what had happened last night and he couldn't tell Harry because he thought his bandmate was mad at him or something. He sure as hell couldn't tell Zayn and Niall so the only person left was Liam.

"...Hey Li...?" He started.

"Yeah, Lou?"

"...Say that... Hypothetically... I accidentally walked in on um... Two people... Sleeping naked and cuddling together... Two um... Men..."

_SHIT! _Liam thought, thinking maybe Louis was talking about him and Nathan. "Wha-what do you mean? Who was it?"

"...Don't freak out..."

"Just tell me Louis..." _Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck!_

"...Niall and Zayn"

Relieved, then shocked, Liam was silent for a moment. _Niall and Zayn? Hm..._ "Oh... Really?... Wait so... Do you think they like... _Did it?_"

"I'm not sure... But do you think I should tell them? I mean I'm so not against it, you know that from what I told you a few nights ago. But I don't know, I want them to know that I know but... I don't want them to be upset or anything."

"...I think you should tell them. I mean, they deserve to know."

"Alright... Thanks Liam." He hugged his friend and made his way back to the couch.

It was pretty quiet for a moment until Louis finally said "You guys?" just as Niall said "...Louis..."

"...You go first."

"...Well...Why're you... Avoiding us... Z-Zayn and I..."

He looked at his friends around him then slowly tried to find the words to say. "W-well um... That's actually what I was going to talk to you about... Zayn, Niall... Are... Are you... Shagging?"

Niall froze and Zayn quickly started babbling. "Wha-wha-what do you mean Louis, you silly silly boy?"

"...Last night... I saw you two sleeping together naked..."

Zayn put his face in his hands and Niall sighed.

"Look, I'm not like against it or anything, I'm just confused... why would you hide it from us?"

"...We're not just shagging... We... We've been together for a few weeks... We didn't know how you guys would take it, we were afraid for the band, for our friendship mostly... Harry found out first... And now the only person who doesn't know is Liam..." Zayn said nervously.

"Actually.. I just kinda told him... He took it well, don't worry... But wow... This is... Wonderful! I mean two of my best friends dating, that's so cute!" Louis said.

The two boys blushed. Harry was just sitting there, listening the entire time but finally chimed in. "These two were made for each other. But Lou, they're keeping it a secret. If word gets out to the media or something, you know it could be bad."

"Of course."

"One Direction to the stage, One Direction to the stage," someone announced. The boys made their way to the stage and put on a show, playing a short set of 5 songs including "What Makes You Beautiful," "One Thing," "More Than This," "Up All Night," "Gotta be You," and "Everything About You." After them was a few other bands so they joined the audience and watched. When The Wanted came on, Liam tensed up at the sight of the man he'd hooked up with the night before. It was as if Nathan read his mind. He looked into the crowd and straight into Liam's eyes and smirked. Liam blushed and the band started singing "Glad You Came."

"Turn the lights out now

Now I'll take you by the hand

Hand you another drink

Drink it if you can

Can you spend a little time,

Time is slipping away,

Away from us so stay,

Stay with me I can make,

Make you glad you came"

As he sang that verse, Nathan looked directly at Liam and smirked as it was kind of the story of how they met.

"The sun goes down

The stars come out

And all that counts

Is here and now

My universe will never be the same

I'm glad you came

I'm glad you came"

He still stared at Liam. When that last line came, he winked at the boy and wiggled his hips a bit, making Liam blush a deep cherry red, hypnotized by those hips that he'd had the pleasure to grip last night, the hips that sent him over the edge into one of the best orgasms of his life.

"Liam... Liam!" Louis shook his friend as he snapped out of the daze.

"Sorry, just um thinking..." Liam recovered, listening to the rest of the song.

After the concert, The boys decided to go to a mexican restaurant, Harry's favorite place to be on the ship. A few dozen tacos later they were in their room relaxing on the couch.

"So..." Zyan finally said. "I guess now we all know..." He took Niall's hand and they both blushed nervously. "Niall and I... Are a couple." They smiled widely and the other three boys smiled as well.

"Awwwwwwwe, you guys are adorable!" Liam said. He kept thinking about Nathan. Was it just a one night stand? That was his first sexual experience with a boy and as awkward as he felt admitting it, he knew that he loved it. Not just the sex, but the man. Nathan. He was beautiful and adorable and had an amazing voice, all wonderful qualities... But he was a male... But so what if he was a man? He was a wonderful man!... But does he feel the same way? Would Liam even want to be in a relationship? And with him? Would Nathan? So many unanswered questions swam around in his head until he was shaken out of it by Harry.

"Dude, what's with you lately?"

"S-sorry I... Um... Would you excuse me?... There's something I have to do." Unsure of what he was doing, Liam stood up and left the room. He made his way downstairs and asked anyone and everyone if they'd seen Nathan. Finally he got word that he was in the ballroom, practicing dancing. Nervously he made his way to the large ballroom and saw him. Nathan was dancing away to some song that Liam didn't even pay attention to. All he noticed was that thin toned shirtless body in those tight pants dancing as if nothing mattered.

During a spin, Nathan finally noticed Liam. Startled, he jumped a bit then sighed in relief. "Ah, ya scared me, lad!"

"Heh... Sorry..." Liam looked down, hiding his blush. Just talking to the bloke made Liam's heart race. But why? This never happened before, definitely not with a boy.

"No matter, what's up?" He walked over to the corner of the ballroom where his stuff was. Liam followed hesitantly. The sweet smell of sweat mixed with expensive cologne filled Liam's nostrils, Nathan always smelled good and with this extra scent of man he smelled _sexy._

"Um, I just wanted to um..." Why _was_ he here? To see him? Just to be in his presence? "I missed... You..." He said after a short while of silence.

Nathan chuckled lightly. "Got a taste and want more?"

Liam blushed and looked away, embarrassed.

"No need to be nervous, Liam... Listen, what happened last night, we can just forget about it if it's driving you this mad. It was just a drunken mistake."

Those words hit Liam like a brick wall. "...Is that all I am to you...? _Just a drunken mistake?_"

"...No... Liam, to me last night was amazing... I'm not a whore who fucks everything I see... You were funny and sweet and... I just thought you regretted it..." He moved closer to the boy.

"...Is that what you say to all of the people you drunkenly fuck in bar bathrooms?"

"Hey, this wasn't just my fault, I didn't lure you into the bathroom just to fuck you, we played a game and it got out of control. Don't treat me like I just shagged and left! You were the one who left me! Liam, I really like you..."

"...I'm sorry... I guess... I just don't know how to handle this..."

"Handle what..."

"...This... Feeling..."

"What feeling?"

"...I don't know... It's like... Every time I think of you, I get butterflies and every time I see you my heart starts pounding, it's the strangest thing..."

Nathan giggled a little, taking the younger boy's hands. "I think that's called love, Liam..."

"...Oh..." He was blushing deeply and his heart was racing, this hands trembling, "oh" was all he could say.

"...Hey Liam...?"

"Y-yes?"

Nathan moved closer, nose-to-nose he whispered "I love you too." He kissed the boy, wrapping his harms around his neck, Liam wrapping his around the older boy's waist. The kiss became intense and full of feeling, tongues beginning to dance around each other, hearts pounding against one another. When the kiss was over, all they could do was stare into each other's eyes.

"Nathan... I'm so confused..."

"About what?"

"What's going to become of us? What's going to happen?"

Nathan put two fingers against Liam's plump red lips and whispered "shh... All that counts is here and now..."

* * *

**I believe this chapter is a bit long o.o but I hope you like it c:**

**I love how this story started out so innocent and sweet and now look at it,**

**boys fucking in the bathroom cx**

**I know it's kind of ooc and dramatic buthey ;3**

**soso um c: review n stuff? I love you3**

**ALSO **

**if anyone has any requests for any other fics that I should do, message me c: **


	11. Chapter 11

"shh... All that counts is here and now..."

Nathan pulled Liam into a long, deep kiss, leaving them both blushing.

"Nathan... I just... I need to know... D-do you like me enough... T-to be with me...? Or are we just fuck buddies or something?"

"Liam... I really, really like you and I'd LOVE to be your boyfriend... But think about it... We travel so much to different places... How would this work?" Nathan almost sounded desperate to try and find a way that they could be together. They held each other's hands and sighed.

"I suppose you're right... Maybe... We could y'know, be together secretly whenever we see each other...? I don't know..."

"That's actually brilliant!" He kissed the younger boy again.

This was all so new to Niall. These kisses from a man, his slight stubble brushing against Liam's freshly shaven face, the scent of a man on his lips... Yet he loved it. Maybe it was just Nathan, but every moment he spent with that man was the best he's ever felt.

"...I wanna show you something... Come on!" Nathan pulled the younger boy by his hand to the elevator. He hit the "close door" button and pulled a key out of his back pocket,inserting it in the "deck 11" button which was otherwise of no use to anyone but staff. He turned it and soon they were on their way up. They grabbed each other's hands.

"Where'd you get that?" Liam questioned.

"I was flirting with a worker a few days ago and said how I love high places and being alone... low and behold, she gave me this little baby." He held the key up, proud of it.

"You're such a flirt," Liam shoved Nathan playfully.

The elevator dinged as they arrived at their floor. When the doors opened, a gust of wind whirled into their faces. Nathan led them towards the bow of the boat and gripped the railing. Liam peered out into the wide open ocean.

"The world seems so big here. There's no land anywhere.., When you think about it, it makes us seem so... Small," Liam thought out loud. "And all the fish that live in the water, I mean there's an entire world living below us so peacefully, it's truly beautiful..."

Nathan's eyes never left Liam. "Yes... It is. And so are you."

Liam blushed and smiled, looking down. He felt his knees get weak at Nathan's touch. He pulled the other into a tight embrace. Liam could barely hold himself up from all the butterflies flying around in his stomach. Their lips suddenly locked. They kissed passionately, just holding each other. All of a sudden, Nathan felt a vibration in is pocket.

"Shit, hold on Liam." He answered his phone and Liam looked out at the night sky. What a wonderful night. "I've got to get back to my room," Nathan sighed.

Liam frowned but understood. They walked tot he elevator. "I'm gonna stay up here for a little while... I'll see you tomorrow Nathan." He smiled and they hugged each other tight, sharing one last kiss. He watched his (technically) boyfriend as the elevator doors closed then made his way back to the bow. He took out his cell phone and dialed Paul's number. "Hey, I've got a favor to ask."

It was terribly rainy the next day. Zayn and Niall went in the indoor pool even though the ship was rocking. They looked like they were having so much fun, splashing and laughing. Niall always laughed 'till he was pink. Liam watched them, sitting at the food bar, eating a sandwich. It was time for Harry and Louis's dance lessons.

They met in their usual place, the ballroom. They danced for a while until Louis's phone rang. Every time they rehearsed, his phone would ring. Harry dreaded the sound of his ringtone because he always knew it marked the end of their lesson and Louis would be off hanging out with whatever girl had just called him.

"Yeah, sure... Okay, I'll see you there. Bye." Louis hung up his phone and Harry looked at his friend, displeased.

"Let me guess, you have to go."

"Well... I mean, she wants to go for a walk..."

"Whatever Louis. You always do this, drop our plans for your little girlfriend. I'm tired of it!" Harry fought back tears. He knew he sounded like a selfish little kid but he couldn't bare his jealousy anymore.

"Hazza... Why are you crying?"

"Nothing, just leave me alone." He ran outside to the wet balcony and wiped his eyes. The tears started flowing but it was hard to see in the drizzling rain. He curled up in a ball and was startled when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Go away!" He demanded.

"Harry, just explain to me what's wrong."

"No!"

"You're acting like a child."

"I..." He stood up. "I'm jealous okay? She doesn't deserve you! You're so perfect and wonderful and you deserve someone who treats you like that! Someone who treats you like the angel you are! Someone who understands you and listens to all of your problems and does what YOU want to do, someone who puts you before everything and that's not her! She can never do any of those things because she's selfish, she's using you, she's a terrible person and she's not... She's not..."

"...You..." Louis finished.

_What? Is he being sarcastic? Oh god, what have I don, I've messed everything up, Harry you fool! You stupid, lovesick jealous fool!_ Harry though. This was too much for him to handle. He ran passed the older boy and out the ballroom doors. He shot through crowds and up stairs until he was out of breath and too weak to carry on. He broke down on the steps, a few floors from their room. He cried hysterically into his palms, hitting his head. What had he just done?

"...Harry? Is that you...? Oh my gosh are you alright?" A familiar irish voice asked, coming down the stairs. He sat next to his bandmate and wrapped an arm around him. "Harry what's wrong?"

Harry continued to cry, wrapping his arms around Niall. Soon the blonde's shoulder was soaked in tears. He hated seeing him upset and he was more upset than ever.

"Come on, Haz. Let's get you to your room." Niall led them to the elevator and pressed the button.

"How could I be s-so stupid?" Harry finally managed to choke out.

"What do you mean, Haz?"

"I told him... I told him I was jealous then ridiculed his fucking girl and I-I made a fool out of myself!"

"Harry, there there, it'll be alright, I'm here now, I swear it'll be alright."

They got to the room and Niall opened the door. As they entered, standing in the middle of the room was Louis.

* * *

**Kso, it's corny and stuff but whatever cx this whole story is corny and dramatic and ooc**

**so um c: tiny chapter but I hope you like it :3 I'm writing this fast so forgive the spelling and grammar and whatever xD okaybye I love you3 cx**


	12. Chapter 12

They got to the room and Niall opened the door. As they entered, standing in the middle of the room was Louis.

Louis stared at them, trying to find the right words to say but Harry ran to his room before the older boy could say a word. Niall looked at Louis then walked toward him. Louis was lost in a daze, his mind going over the events that had just occurred. Niall sat by his friend. "...Louis... What happened..."

They talked for a while while Harry sat in his room with a pillow over his head trying to fall asleep, or at least stop crying. He managed to nap for a few hours until a knock at the door woke him up.

"Hey buddy, It's Zayn... Can I come in?"

Harry got up and opened the door then went back to laying on his bed.

"I heard what happened... Lou said you were upset because he wasn't spending enough time with you and about his um girlfriend... person."

"...It doesn't even matter... I'm just gonna get over him. I can't do this."

"Oh Hazza, It'll be alright! Come on lad, cheer up. Lets go play some mario kart, eh?"

"I'm not in a very gamey mood right now. I just want to be left alone."

"Come on Haz, you can't be all blah forever, let's go get your mind off things." He picked Harry up and brought him into the living room and sat him on the couch. He turned on the TV and watched while Harry thought. Did Louis know that Harry loves him? Did he know that he freaked out because he wanted to be the one who called him "baby?"

The door opened and in walked Niall and Louis. Harry saw them, got up and walked back to his room. Niall sat on the couch next to his boyfriend and kisses his cheek. They both blushed. Louis watched them and in the pit of his stomach something stirred. He was beginning to get jealous.

Meanwhile, Liam texted Nathan to meet him by the main elevator. They met up and Nathan asked what was going on.

"You'll see, cutie." They went into the elevator and it stopped at the 5th floor where the pool and dining hall was. It was 11 PM so that whole floor was off limits.

"Liam, we can't be here, it's passed 10!"

"I pulled some strings..." He grabbed the older boy's hand and escorted him to the dining hall where one table was set up with a candle in the middle and two place settings. They sat and Nathan was filled with euphoria.

"Liam... All this... For me?"

"Of course. Tomorrow is our last full day on the ship together and I wanted to do something special."

"You're amazing..."

Liam was so infatuated with Nathan. What was it? His beautiful eyes, his perfect hair? His personality? Everything. Everything about him made Liam weak at the knees. They shared a nice private diner in the dining hall then walked to the pool. They concluded that it was far too cold to go in so they sat on a lawn chair. Liam laid down and pulled Nathan on top of him. They rested as Liam whispered little nothings into the older boy's ear. They soon fell asleep, Nathan in his lover's arms.

The next morning Paul woke them up at around 4 AM. They said their goodbyes and made their way back to their rooms. That day, Harry avoided Louis as much as he could but he knew that he wouldn't be able to keep it up much longer because tomorrow was the dance. They would be chest-to-chest, face-to-face and Harry would have to try to keep himself together and not break down again.

He wandered around the ship and soon found himself in the ballroom. The ballroom where he'd been so close to Louis. The ballroom where he'd broken down and pushed him away. He wondered if they'd ever be the same again.

Just as that thought crossed his mind, he heard a door swing open. He turned around to see Louis standing there.

"Harry." He said firmly, moving towards him. "What the hell is with you lately? Why are you avoiding me? What the hell did I do?"

"No, Louis, you don't understand."

"Then make me understand! Please, fucking enlighten me!"

"You're angry"

"No shit, Sherlock!"

"Stop yelling at me!"

"Tell em what's going on!"

"You won't get it!"

"Try me, Styles!"

"You'll be creeped out!"

"Just tell me!"

"Stop!"

"Why aren't you talking to me?"

"Shut up!"

"Tell me! Do you hate me?"

"Shut up!

"Did I do something?"

"Stop it!"

"Are you too fucking good for me?"

"Louis!"

"Don't ant to be seen with me, huh?"

"SHUT UP!"

"TELL ME!"

"I FUCKING LOVE YOU OKAY?"

Silence. They were both shocked at what Harry had just said.

"N-NOW YOU KNOW!" He hadn't even realized he was crying. "I WAS EMBARASSED AND I NEEDE TIME!" He ran outside onto the balcony while Louis stood there in deep thought. It all made sense now. He chased after the curly haired boy, he needed him.

"Harry..."

"Leave me alone, you got what you wanted!"

"Harry, stop..."

"No, you hate me now, I know it, just go!"

"Harry!" Louis pinned him against the wall. "Why the hell would I hate you? Why do you think I flirt with you all the time? Why do you think I bite you and kiss you all the time? Why do you think I hold you close and put my arms around you every single chance I get? Why do you think I stare into your eyes and play with your fingers and cuddle with you more than anyone else, huh? Riddle me that, Styles." His voice started to rise. "It's because I LOVE YOU! You couldn't see that? I thought you didn't feel the same way because you were always flirting with everyone so I tried to get over you, I tried and tried and tried, that's hat I've been doing this whole time with that girl, I barely even remember her name, I was just trying to get over you. But the truth is, I love you Harry Styles, I've loved you even since I first laid eyes on you and I always will. I never meant to hurt you this way, I didn't even think it mattered to you. But I guess I was wrong. I was wrong about everything, about thinking you'd never love me the same way, about thinking that getting over you would help the problem, about thinking that you were avoiding me because you sensed I loved you. I was wrong. And what I'm about to do, I will never ever regret because I need you to know just how much you mean to me, Harry." louis leaned into a shocked Harry and kissed is plumps red lips. It felt so right, as if those two pairs of lips were made to fit into one another.

They both looked into each other's eyes, shocked and fragile and blushing. Neither of them knew what to say so they just stayed like that, peering into the other's soul.

"Louis..." Harry said softly. "I love you... I love you more than anything... I'm sorry..."

"Don't be sorry, Hazza... I'm just happy that we can stop playing this game that's only hurting us... I love you, Harry Styles."

"I love you too, Louis Tomlinson..." They kissed again, more passionately this time. Holding each other close, one breathes out as the other breathes in, their heartbeats in perfect harmony. They held each other for a long time, just thinking about everything and nothing. They never wanted it to end.

"We should practice... I want to dance with you..." Louis finally said. Harry smiled and blushed as Louis led him back onto the dance floor. They danced better than they had before because this time it was with feeling and not nervousness. Their feet flowed effortlessly as they glided across the dance floor. At that moment, Harry knew that he could never love anyone more than this.

* * *

**This is not the end cx there's more chapters to come :3**

**I hope you liked it ^-^ gettn into the good Larry Stylinson action ;3 cx ~giggles~**

**I love you guys c: **


	13. Chapter 13

BANG BANG BANG

Niall suddenly woke up and looked at the clock, then the door. Who could it be at 1 AM? He looked around, realizing he'd fallen asleep on the couch

"Open up, Horan! We know what you did!" An american sounding man yelled.

Niall sat up, frozen, afraid he'd broken a rule or law of some sort. The door opened slowly until suddenly it flew open and Zayn attacked Niall, laughing as Niall tried to defend himself.

"Zayn you… you…" He didn't know what to say so instead he tackled his boyfriend playfully and pinned him down. They shared into each other's eyes and the laughing came to a halt. Niall leaned down and kissed those lips like it was their first kiss all over again. Whenever they kissed their minds intertwined and their hearts were one and everything else in the world went away. This was love.

"Woooah sorry mates are we interrupting something?" Harry joked when he saw the couple laying.

Niall blushed and they both got up. "N-no! Shut up we were just…" he paused and looked down, cheeks bright red with a slight smile pushing them up. "Snugglin'" he finished in a hushed tone.

"'Nuff 'bout us, where were you two this evenin'?" Zayn retorted.

Louis looked at Harry nervously while his lover calmly said "Practicing. Big night tomorrow, now we've gotta go figure rout what we're gonna be wearing'. Gotta impress the ladies," Harry wiggled his eyebrows as a smile slid across his face. Louis felt a singe of anger but realized it was just to keep the secret a bit longer. "Hey, by the way, has anyone seen Liam…?"

Meanwhile at the exclusive bar…

"CHUG! CHUG! CHUG! CHUG! CHUG! OOOOOHHHHHHHH!" The crowd cheered as Liam downed a large pitcher of some type of expensive mixed drink some wealthy fan-type ordered him. "Ahh!" He exhaled then pulled an equally drunk Nathan in for a long, sloppy smooch.

"…Eh, must be in bed. poor blokes been so busy lately." Louis said and they all shrugged it off.

"Well, time to pick out some threads. Help me Lou?" The two boys went into Harry's room.

The door closed and Niall's face shot back to look at Zayn. "Oh my god!" The blonde whisper-yelled.

"What?" Zayn said, puzzled at his boyfriend's excitement.

"They're totally together!"

"What?! How- why do you think tha-"

"It's so obvious! Harry was so upset before that he was avoiding him but look how happy he is now! And when Hazz mentioned the 'ladies' did you see Lou? he glared. Because he was jealous!"

"…You amaze me"

Niall giggled. "Oh hush," he said blushing as he fell back on top of Zayn and they slipped into a nice slumber.

"Do you think they suspected us…?" Louis asked nervously as soon as they got into the room.

"Naw,... hey, why are we even hiding this from them?"

"I don't know... I'm just not ready... this is all so new."

"I know... But now... I can do this...," Harry said, wrapping his arms around his lover's waist.

Louis blushed and they both smiled. Like two puzzle pieces their hips, their abdomens, arms all fit just right on each other. Harry pulled Louis onto his bed with a devilish grin and started kissing his neck. He wrapped his arms around the older boy's thin waist, trailing kisses up his neck to his chin and then paused at his lips, taking in his scent, taking in that moment, this moment he's been yearning for with all of his heart.

He leaned down and kissed his lover's lips, feeling Louis's tongue slide across his lips. Harry opened his mouth slightly, getting butterflies as their tongues met and danced around each other's mouths, exploring this new, exciting, foreign feeling.

"Ahh" Louis exhaled. "That was... The best kiss... I have ever had in my entire life..."

Harry blushed and smiled wide, playfully saying "shit up," and hiding his face in his lover's chest. They played and kissed and snuggled until they fell asleep. As Harry was sleeping and Louis was watching him, examining every feature on the boy's face. He smiled softly at his beauty before laying down. His arms around his baby, his mouth on the back of his neck, taking in his scent before finally he fell asleep.

* * *

**Um um hai /).o(\**

**sorry for my absence, this summer I dislocated my knee and tore basically everything in my knee except the vascular system , if I tore that then my leg would have to be amputated OnO**

**but luckily in just ina brace now... and can't walk... **

**SO ANYWAYS**

**heres the next chapter :3**

**please note:**

**1. That last chapter was NOT the ending, nor is this one or the next on, when it gets to the end I'll write a big THEEEEE EEEENNNDDDD :3**

**2. boys can giggle. they're being sweet**

**please don't:**

**1. cry D:**

**2. wallow in your tears of self pity OnO**

**3. chase me with a spoon and throw skittles at me /)no(\**

**4. hate me forever v.v**

**please do:**

**1. Gimme a cookie :3**

**ALSO thank you uys for all the sweet comments c': I truly love you all 3 OH AND LIVE WHILE WE'RE YOUNG CAME OUT TODAY OUO **

**all I could find tho was this crappy version tho :/ **

**link: watch?v=maP6FBwSKXk&feature=youtube_gdata_player**

**have fun :3 I love you guys, enjoy**

**xxx**


	14. Chapter 14

"UHH OH GOD OH GOD ZAYN HARDER OH OH RIGHT THERE! RIGHT THERE!" Harry and Louis

heard in a muffled voice which could only be understood because of the volume of

the Irish boy's screaming. Following it was sone muffled words from Zayn which

sounded like "mmm you like that? You like that?"

A sleepy Louis looked at Harry who was still half asleep. "Daaamn...

They're goin' at it hard," He said.

"Mmm I don't wanna hear it much less talk about it," the curly haired boy

pulled his pillow over his ears but couldn't help smiling with his eyes closed

at his lover's heat on his back.

Louis peeked in front of Harry's pillow and looked him in the eyes with a

cute smile. "Wanna go into the living room so we don't have to hear them?"

"Hmm whatever you want sweety," Harry let his pillow go and kissed Louis's

lips. Slowly they got themselves up and realized they were still in their

clothes from the night before.

"Why don't we both change and meet in the living room?" Louis suggested.

"Sounds good," Harry said. Louis pulled him in for a kiss before exiting

his room. He made his way to his room and pulled on neon green skinny jeans then

pulled out a red and black striped V-neck and tugged it on. When he got into the

living room, Harry was already sitting on the couch with his feet up. He turned

and gave Louis a big smile.

"What took you so long?"

Louis made his way to the couch and put an arm around his lover's neck.

They heard a door click and they quickly separated. Niall and Zayn made their

way out of the steamy bathroom with towels wrapped around their waists. When

they saw Harry and Louis they blushed a bit. Zayn said "vas happenin'" and

before they could walk away Harry said "damn Niall I didn't realize how loud you

could be. Zayn must've done you well for those vocals."

Niall froze and blushed a deep red they'd only seen a few times before.

Louis smacked Harry's stomach playfully and said "stop it, it's their time they

can do what they want."

Harry chuckled and said "I know lads I'm just teasin'. But seriously

though, I'm pretty sure the whole cruise heard you-" before he could finish his

sentence, Louis shot him a look and he stopped.

"We're gonna go get dressed," Zayn said.

"Yeah... Have fun you two," Niall smirked at them slightly before going

into his bedroom with Zayn.

Harry and Louis quickly looked at each other, thinking the same thing. He knows.

* * *

**Hai :3 so this story is ALMOST OVER D: **

**but don't worry because Volume 2 is coing out right after so it's like there was never any change ;D**

**thank you for your reviews :3 i love you**

**and I know the rules -.- I just like bending them okay**

**cx**

**hava nice daaaay~ :3**

**xxx**


	15. Chapter 15

Meanwhile, on the exclusive bar couch, Liam's eyes slowly opened. When he

was awake enough to feel his throbbing headache, he realized he was laying in

Nathan's arms, both with their shirts off. He smiled and laid back on his

lover's chest until he realized where they were and sprung back up. 'SHIT!' He

thought. 'What happened last night?!'

As that thought crossed his mind, Nathan woke up and smiled at him,

wrapping his arms around Liam and suddenly everything was okay.

"...Liam... Its our last day..." Nathan said softly, frowning, playing with

his lover's fingers.

"No stop! We can't think of that, Natey. We must think positively!"

"Okay... I mean we can text and stuff..."

"Hush... All that counts is here and now...," Liam leaned in and kissed him

making them both smile.

"Hey... since... well, you know... do you wanna..." Nathan blushed and smirked.

Liam returned the expression and said "There's a hot tub on the exclusive deck, the boys are all away on their own business... you wanna?"

"Let's go."

They rushed to the elevator, luckily no one was on. Liam slid his key into a locked button and turned it. The doors closed and they made their way up to the exclusive deck where they stripped on their way to the hot tub and spent a rather... pleasure-filled morning in.

When the fun was over, the 1D gang and the Wanted guys had breakfast together (of course, it was Liam and Nathan's idea). After that they realized their schedule was quite full. They did rehearsals and signings and everything their manager had planned last-minute. By the time they were done it was 5 PM. They'd have an hour and a half to themselves, then a short hour-long final concert then a half hour to be off of the cruise. It was a bittersweet feeling because it seemed like they had just gotten on the cruise and now they were leaving. It wasn't sweet at all for Liam though. He was leaving his love tonight for who knows how long. So the couple spent their time together and, no surprise, so did the other couples.

When it was time for the concert, they sat backstage, talking about how much fun the cruise was and how much they were going to miss it. Niall noticed Liam was extremely sad.

"Ey, cheer up mate, we get to see our families for christmas now! Look forward to all the fun we'll have."

Liam looked up at him. "Yeah... I guess so..."

"One Direction to the stage, One Direction to the stage," they heard the PA system chime.

"Well mates, last concert until after christmas. Good luck" Harry said as they walked onto the stage. The performance went well, no one seemed sad, not even Liam. They performed a new song they were working on, "Live While We're Young," and the crowd went crazy. With all that adrenalin, it's hard to be sad.

30 minutes left. Nathan came to the boys' door and Liam answered. "Nathan... H-hey..."

"Hi... May I come in, I have to um talk with you about something."

"Of course, let's go to my room, you can help me pack." Liam joked. The other boys paid no mind as they were tidying up to leave.

Liam's door shut. "Baby, you have my number right?" Nathan asked immediately.

"Yes, you have mine?"

"Of course! Come here."

The two boys hugged and kissed standing up , against the wall, on Liam's bed. Goodbye was the worst part. Nathan's manager called and he had t leave. As he did, Liam sat on his bed and had a good, long cry. He reassured himself that it would be okay but this was going to be so hard.

As the boys waved goodbye to all the passengers and gave them all hugs, Liam had to keep himself from crying. The Wanted guys all gave each of them hugs too. But as Nathan hugged Liam they both stood strong ad fought back tears as they whispered "I love you" into each other's ears. Finally the 5 boys were on the bus. Liam leaned against the window, looking out like a sad puppy, catching his tears in his pillow. This was love. And it was going to be hard.

* * *

**Oh deerie caneerie D: what will become of them**

**don;t worry you'll find out soon cx**

**this is almost the end :c **

**BUT ALAS another volume will be born~**

**so hava nice day lovelies ^-^ :3 muah**

**xxx**


	16. Chapter 16 EPILOGUE

**Epilogue: The Dance Scene**

"Ey Lou, remember when we were dancing and I almost tripped over your feet?" Harry laughed

"of course it had to be during _that_ dance, that final moment to show our stuff to everyone, Harry you fool" Louis joked

"And on stage too!" Niall called from the way back of the van.

Their final dance had taken place right after the final concert. Harry was so nervous, in the arms of Louis he felt like jelly, slipping through those long fingers. Louis was more in control. He knew the routine and was ready to perform, his nerves settled when he was reminded he was dancing with Harry. All-in-all it was the perfect dance and they played off any and every mistake (that Harry made ahem).

"We need more holidays, boys," Zayn declared, sitting next to his love.

"I can't wait to get back home and rest in my big bed" Said Harry.

"Ahh, me neither." Everyone looked at Louis. "I-I mean the being... home... part... uhm yeah," He played it off.

The whole trip Liam didn't say a word, just looked out the window and occasionally at his phone. His pouty lips and sad eyes didn't give the boys a sign because he always looked like a lost puppy (also because the others were fooling around and laughing the entire way).

"I'm thinking about hooking up with Taylor," Harry joked, he knew it would make Louis angry. "Taylor Swift, she's fit."

"Well when I get home, I'm giving Eleanor a big kiss." Louis angrily said, making Harry remember his girlfriend which seemed like Harry was never even with Louis.

"And we've got each other," Zayn said, eskimo kissing Niall, making the blonde blush.

"Now all we gotta do is find Liam a girl!" Harry said. Liam's head was down so he figured his friend was asleep. What he couldn't see were tears forming in the brunette's eyes, gently rolling down his cheeks...

* * *

**THEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEENNNNNDDDDDDD :3**

******I'm starting on the second volume so look forward to that, **

**don't be sad for Liam, it gets better for him c: **

**I love you all ^-^**

**Oh and yes, I forgot to put in the dance scene so here it is cx 3 hope you liked it ^w^ **

**bye lovelies ~throws candy~ **

**xx**


End file.
